


【翻译】渴望爱的Plastic

by Foyo



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo
Summary: 自翻译，侵删。原文链接https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10141920底特律变人au作者借用的设定：LED环灯:仿生人太阳穴上的发光环状灯。那个颜色表示仿生人的状态。蓝色是正常，红色是异常，橙黄色是暂时性的异常。变异体:觉醒了自我意识和意志的仿生人，拥有感情的个体。它的存在没有公开蓝血/硅:在仿生人的身体中循环能量和电子信息的蓝色液状物质。就像人类所说的血液一样。
Kudos: 16





	【翻译】渴望爱的Plastic

不要忘记。

我的死。

*

那次行动是从深夜开始的。

“不要放松！最大限度地提高警惕。重复一遍，全体人员，最大限度地——”

紧张的声音从扩音器中响起。警车闪烁着红光，从车厢里跳出的男人们的脚步声与警笛声重叠在一起。

王马就在其中……他噘着嘴，跃动的头发梳得蓬松。看他的样子就知道他心情不佳，站在旁边的春川毫不留情地猛拍了一下他的肩膀。

“振作点，你想被杀吗？”

“振作起来了哦？我已经尽了最大的戒备和努力啦。”

“哪有啊！？”

听到王马的声音，春川皱起了眉头。黑色头发披散在西装上，隐约反射出红色的光。

“因为我和肌肉大猩猩春川酱不一样，我还是个在发育期的好孩子，晚上九点就该睡觉了，却在大半夜被叫出来，这样虐待真的可以吗？”

“……你已经成年了吧？”

就这样，春川嘀咕着，再次拍了一下王马的肩膀。确实，他看起来很懒散，但她完全不相信王马会在九点之前睡觉，反正肯定是在哪里喝酒吧，证据就是他现在穿的西装和今天早上春川在警署里看到的一模一样。

而且，还说需要睡眠，这是天大的谎言。她知道王马在偷偷服用安眠药。在视野的一角稍微观察了一下情况，现在的他虽然一副不满的样子，但他的节奏却异常活跃，看来今晚还没吃安眠药吧，也许正因为如此才会出现在这里。

但是，不管遇到什么状况，一旦出动，就必须强行转换意识。正是这种疏忽大意才会威胁到自己的生命——春川非常清楚这一点。

眼前这座白色建筑物的大门依然没被打开……太晚了，从报警到现在已经过去十多分钟了。不管是什么场所，开锁也太花时间了。春川耐心地等待着，以便能立即突入。王马夸张地抚摸着被打的肩膀，发出微弱的声音。

“肯定骨折了吧？啊啊——我真可怜！”

“醒过来了？”

“尼嘻嘻～春川酱总是很有气势啊！大猩猩偶尔也需要休息一下哦？对了对了！和我们的大猩猩老大来一场猩猩之间的约会吧——啊……”

王马又重重地挨了一下，撞到了身后的警车上，闹出了不小的动静，周围几个人皱起了眉头。

“好痛哦……这样是嫁不出去的啦！”

“性骚扰。”

就在春川“啪”一声打向王马，瞪着他的时候。

结实的门锁终于被解开，门打开了。春川冲出去之前，靠在车上的王马率先跑了过去。从翻飞的西装外套里，能看到系在尺寸不合的裤子上的背带。

建筑物内一片凄惨的景象。身着白大褂的职员们的尸体横陈在地上，手上还握着枪、水果刀、圆珠笔、剪刀等一切可能成为武器的东西。有的职员临死前在紧锁的窗户上狂抓着，直到指甲脱落……夺走他生命的，是在他身旁断气的另一名职员手中紧握着的枪。

异样——一句话就可以概括。春川一边呼喊，一边寻找生存者……但是，建筑物内弥漫着令人窒息的血腥味，一个没有任何生命气息的世界……

然后……

在生命结束的冰冷尸体横卧的前方，王马率先发现了站立在中央的“那个”，从皮套里拔出枪。

“你在干什么？”

身穿黑色检查服的青年对呼唤做出反应，抬起头来。那可怕、美丽而毫无感情的脸，让春川的发梢瑟瑟发抖。

是生存者吗——不，不是。

纤细的脸庞，装饰着金色瞳孔的睫毛。雪白的双足毫无嫌恶地站在沾满鲜血的地板上。他的太阳穴上发光的LED环状灯，说明了它的真实面目。

在人类全部死亡的现场，发现了一个金色眼睛的仿生人。

————————————————

*

“为什么啊！”

“砰”的一声拍在桌子上，烟灰缸里的烟蒂随之跳了一下。好可怜呢～好不容易借到了火，却因为我一句“为了健康”这种意味不明的理由，一时之间开不了口，被我的叫声吓得缓缓吐出烟雾。

眼前的男人在自己点燃的烟雾中抱着胳膊，看着桌上的平板电脑上播放的资料点了点头。

“已经决定了。”

“我可不知道诶，不要在我不在的时候擅自做决定啦！”

“王马，你没有仿生人吧？这不是正好吗？”

“呜哇真是太高兴了，这么早就收到了圣诞礼物什么的……你是怎么想的啊？！如果是真心这么觉得，也太悲哀了吧……”

“你知道怎么操作吧？毕竟不是小孩子，没事吧？”

“你这只大猩猩好好听我说话啊！”

“砰”的一声，男人看着再次拍桌子的我，把视线从平板电脑上移开，摸了摸下巴上的胡子。

杀人现场发现的仿生人被带到了原本收容人的审讯室，之后便一直保持着沉默。仿生人在系统的设计上，绝对不会对人类造成危害，而且也不会违背主人的命令。也就是说，他不是凶手。

尽管如此，既然他在杀人现场，那里到底发生了什么？明明有什么情报，却什么话都不说。只是低着头发呆……当我从一筹莫展的负责人那里听说这件事的时候，正一边吃着午饭的拉面，一边歪着头思考，是不是被身为凶手的主人给封口了？

说到底只是仿生人，虽然我不太喜欢所以没买过，不过仿生人只是物品吧？如果不说话，要么关机取出内存，要么送到召回中心拆卸。即使是比人类更坚固的情报金库，只要能把里面储存的东西拿出来就另当别论了。

嘛，不管怎么说，也是难得。想着稍微看看情况就去了一趟，结果运气用尽了。

……不，运气从一开始就用尽了，就在发现那家伙的瞬间。

审讯室里的那个仿生人低着头，不时摇晃着身体。他们好像不需要充电，也不用吃东西，但总觉得不可靠。

透过乌黑的头发，可以看到太阳穴上的LED光环是鲜红的。系统出现了异常，也就是说，仿生人对目前的状态感到了压力。长时间被束缚的那家伙，行动有些迟缓，简直就像一个疲倦的人类。隔着玻璃，视线循着他苗条的轮廓……虽然面无表情，但长得很漂亮。

根据收集到的资料，他是那个建筑物——国立仿生人研究所第53号室开发的新型。还没有上市，是珍藏的原型机。虽然脸长得像女孩子，但身体却是个男人……设计的家伙是个相当狂热的变态啊……白皙的脚上沾着的鲜血好像已经被清理干净了。被发现时的检查服也被替换成了简易的拘留服，他一直保持沉默，看上去简直就像人体模型。

拥有坚实的身体线条、体态柔软的男性仿生人。

“你看到什么了？”

面对刑警的质问，那家伙还是沉默不语。低着头，像天线一样竖起来的呆毛摇摇晃晃。

“监控摄像头出了故障，是谁干的？当时，研究所里发生了什么？”

果然，那家伙没有回答。一直盯着桌子，嗯……

“……这样下去的话，你会被销毁的吧？”

忍不住半开玩笑地插嘴道。如果是往常的话，肯定会被正在调查的刑警盯上，但是这次，坐在沉默仿生人对面的刑警却反应轻松，听到我的话苦笑了一下：“是啊，很无聊吧？”

“尼嘻嘻～”我笑着把双手绕到脑后，就在这时——

突然抬起头，直直地看着我。“啊？”我不知所措，他却站起身走了过来。双手贴在钢化玻璃上，意外的高个子——金色的眼睛俯视着我。

什么啊，什么嘛……

他的脸看起来像人，眼睛也像人——尽管如此，机械的视线还是让人不禁屏息。

“喂！”

房间里的刑警吓得目瞪口呆，一把抓住他的胳膊，反扭到身后。那家伙失去了平衡，却还在盯着我。即使被骂回座位，也毫不动摇。

……什么啊。

……说实话，真让人毛骨悚然。

因为无法理解视线的含义，既没有恳求，也没有憎恨。那家伙只是盯着我看。怎么回事，是对被销毁这个词有反应吗？仿生人有生存本能吗？

只是这样被盯着看，心情好不爽——脸上浮现出若无其事的表情，我决定再问一次。

“如果不想被销毁，就好好回答问题哦？”

“不知道。”

竟然立刻回答了，像秋风一样凉爽的声音……你不是一直沉默着吗？

原本鲜红的LED光环，慢慢变成了橙色，然后，变成了表示暂时错误的黄色。令人惊讶的是，仿生人的系统故障似乎逐渐稳定下来了。拘留所的刑警不知所措，来回地看着我和那家伙。

该困惑的人是我！他的脸上始终保持着笑容，为了从焦灼的视线中逃脱，我张开口。

“……座位，不坐下吗？”

“如果你这么要求的话……”

“啊？”

“可是，我什么都不记得了。”

说完，在刑警的催促下，他再次坐在椅子上。尽管如此，他还是一直盯着我看，似乎完全不觉得有什么不妥。一旦试图逃离视线，那个目光就会紧紧跟随，向前也好，向后也好……

既然如此。

“午休时间快结束了，我也差不多要回去了，再见啦～要尽快说出来哦？”

说着挥了挥手，转过身去，听到了“咣当”的椅子倒下的声音和刑警狼狈的声音……我战战兢兢地回头一看，仿生人双手贴在玻璃上，牢牢地盯着我。

仿生人没有感情，那家伙也没有感情，所以我觉得很恐怖，而且我对仿生人系统很不擅长。但是，金色的眼睛直视着我，他的眼神就像是在恳求我。

“不知道是因为事件的关系，还是因为初期的设计不良，只是发现他的记忆里有无法自我修复的伤痕。在这种状态下被你叫了一声，就认定你是它的主人了。”

被称为百田的男人看着平板电脑上的报告书，点了点头说:“所以很听你的话啊。”

不不不。

“不知道是什么意思啊！仿生人系统就不能直接提取信息吗？安全性就那么厉害吗？ ！”

“一般是不可能的吧？算了，不是挺好的吗？”

“一点都不好啊！为什么一定要我来收养呢！”

“又不是让你收养啊？毕竟他是重要的证人，会议决定让他呆在能让他保持冷静的王马身边，直到他想起什么。”

“证人……不是证物吗……”

那样的东西强加给你也很为难吧？我没说错吧？！耍别人或者给别人添麻烦什么的我都没想过，但是我不喜欢自己被耍！

“嗯，是啊。”

百田酱拨开香烟的烟雾，摸了摸平板电脑。通过指纹识别解锁后，就能看到现在的审讯室内。

……就是那个仿生人。那家伙好像对我有着奇妙的亲切感，我离开了他三天。他太阳穴上的LED环灯就又变得通红了……他的视线飘忽不定，无视追问的刑警，盯着玻璃。

……呜哇！

“这家伙是为了将来做和我们一样的工作而开发的，在调整系统的过程中，发生了这次的事件。”

“……你是说刑警？”

“是侦探。”

我知道工作从雇佣人类变成了以仿生人为中心，但没想到居然连侦探都造出来了。的确，如果是调查外遇之类的，不掺杂感情的冷静的塑料制品，从收集证据到诉讼，似乎都能顺利进行……

“这是一个很大的项目。虽然团队都搞成那样了，但也不能硬生生地把它毁掉，反正这家伙的开发，花了很多国家的预算。”

随着仿生人劳动力的增加，人类的工作岗位正在减少，这是事实。单纯从工作开始，工厂的维修，农地的开拓，从饲养家畜到照顾人类的衣食起居，从大医院诊所医疗的生命线管理，到几年前发射的气象人造卫星ra9的监测，仿生人什么工作都可以胜任。不需要像人类一样的休假，只是默默工作的人偶……人类的贫困只会越来越严重。在这样的情况下，税金却用来进一步开发仿生人系统，国民的不满越来越大，所以犯罪也在不断增加。而且作为解决这样的事件的协助者而工作的，也是仿生人……呜哇，真是讽刺啊！总有一天立场会逆转吧？

“……如果这个仿生人真的是杀人犯，我被杀了怎么办？”

“那我会哭吧。”

“呜啊啊啊啊啊你怎么哭我都不会原谅你的！”

“可是啊，不在王马身边的话，他会系统异常……持续压力水平相当高的状态。这样下去他会故障的。”

“我都说了不要！”

百田酱结实的手指划过屏幕，仿生人太阳穴上的红色LED亮了起来，就算看了这种东西也不好办啊！

我哭喊着，百田酱深深地叹了一口气。然后，一边用力按着自己的太阳穴，一边安静地继续。

“……是不能破坏的，因为这家伙本来就是为了调查变异体而制造出来的。”

“变异体是什么？”

“是萌发自我意识的仿生人。”

“怎么会有这种人呢？仿生人在设计上不是已经做到不违背命令了吗？”

“只是理论上……”

说着，百田酱叹了口气，直勾勾地盯着我。

“我已经说过好几次了，上面已经在期待你的保护来改善他的状态了，也只有你能做到了。”

“我不要！”

“求你了，王马。”

“如果我不愿意呢？”

“你在我的牛奶拼图上乱涂乱画的事，检讨书我就饶了你，怎么样？等冷静下来，我们再一起去吃拉面吧。”

……啊啊，没办法了，就借你一个人情吧。检讨书什么的倒也算了，大家都会认为我是能用拉面收买的，真是气死人了！不过，双手合十低头的百田酱可是很珍贵的。而且，毕竟是上司啦。

“唉……”我叹了口气，捏了捏视野边缘跳动的发梢，虽然笑不出来，但已经没有办法了。

“哒哈——明明是老板，却不能违抗上面的老板，真是可笑啊！”

“不要说多余的话啊！”

“尼嘻嘻～你也知道二手烟对身体不好吧？我说对身体不好，不是骗你的哟？”

我抓起烟灰缸上那支一直在燃烧的香烟，一口衔在嘴里。

“帮你照顾玩具，帮百田酱健康起来……期待和你一起吃拉面哟。”

吸满肺部的烟之后，为了去接人偶，我拉着夹克的下摆整理好衣服，转过身，背对着笑着说“谢谢”的百田酱。

*

跟在后面走进我家的那个人，看着凌乱的客厅，慢慢地眨了眨眼。

我把散落在沙发上的衬衫扔到地上，先找了个能坐的地方，然后用桌上的遥控器打开了电视……在这个方便的时代，用语音识别就能控制，不过，我喜欢这种把橡胶按钮按进去的感觉，到现在还爱用四方形的遥控器……美中不足的是，在凌乱的室内，这种东西很容易就消失不见。

那个仿生人还站在客厅门口。我透过房间看他，这次果然是在盯着我。

审讯室的玻璃一映出我的身影，那家伙果然做出了明显的反应。呜啊！不明白是什么意思，这是我最真实的感想。我是真的很想转身离开，这可不是谎言哦？

……不过，已经答应了百田酱。嘴里叼着烟，咬着牙走进了房间，仿生人可能是想走到我身边，负责的刑警却制止了想要站起来的他。

“我来接你了，狗狗。”

“狗狗？”

“听上司说了吧？这个家伙是交给我的。”

无视仿生人的话，对刑警说着，对方却调侃道:“果然对王马先生的声音有反应啊。”我抽着烟微微一笑。

“今天已经下班了，我想直接带他回去。”

“没关系的，手续已经办好了。王马先生，你有过仿生人吗？”

“以前在老家……有什么饲养方法吗？不需要饲料吧？”

“不需要饲料，也不需要食物，但为了维持生物部件和蓝血的功能，维护是必要的，粗暴对待的话会出故障的。”

而且这个个体是不能破坏的，我们的目的是保护和观察，刑警叮嘱道。好的，我明白了。我挥挥手，刑警小心翼翼地将手从仿生人上移开。

他猛地站起来，朝我这边走来。

……一瞬间，指尖因紧张而跳跃。我条件反射地伸手去摸皮套里的枪，但那家伙并没有对我造成伤害。只是在我面前停住脚步，用金色的眼睛看着我。怎么了，要向你的主人抱怨吗？

“……狗狗是什么意思？”

他的声音还是一如既往的清爽，听到这句话，我不由愣住了。香烟几乎从我瘫软的嘴里掉了下来，在我慌忙闭上嘴之前，他的手指已经拉近了距离，拿走了我嘴里的烟。

“未成年人抽烟不好，会让你长不高的。”

“……那可真是谢谢你。”

仔细一看，在那家伙的身后，原本紧张的刑警的肩膀因为忍笑颤抖起来……我知道我很矮，但没想到会被塑料这么说，更何况这家伙是在杀人现场被发现的仿生人！

他看到我噘起嘴，慢慢眨了眨眼。太阳穴上的LED，从红色变成黄色，再变成蓝色……

可恶！没意思！为什么这家伙会就这么冷静下来啊。

做了一次深呼吸，露出笑容。

“回去吧，狗狗，下次给你买项圈哦。”

“狗狗是什么？”

他一本正经地重复着，我拉着他的胳膊，走出了审讯室。

然后离开警署，让他上车。我带着百田酱给我准备的包裹，里面装着仿生人要穿的衣服。现在的他只有一件检查服，先让他随便换一换吧。

“跟我来。”我把顺从的家伙带了进来，这才松了一口气……最近很忙，工作结束后基本上都在喝酒，没有在家好好度过时间，所以家里乱七八糟的。本来就不是能招待别人的情况，但是今天带来的是人偶。

“……东西很多啊。”

“什么？ 狗狗是那种会在意的类型？你又不是客人，在意的话就打扫一下吧？”

一边说着，一边调高了电视的音量……像人类一样的外貌发出的非人类的声音令人毛骨悚然。啊，真是个厄运之日啊，真希望他能快点压力上升到极限，让上面承认自己的判断是错误的。

……之类的想法。

“……你在干什么？”

他蹲在地上，开始捡起散落的杂志和衣服。

“因为不是用来帮忙做家务的模型，所以我觉得应该做不好……”

“哦？那你在干什么呢？是想捡起我的裤子闻闻味道吗？”

“……味道。”

那家伙重复了一遍我的话，就这样把脸凑到裤子上。嗯？！骗人的吧？！

“住手！你在干什么啊！”

不由自主地大叫着，从沙发上跳下来。那家伙突然停下了动作，回答了一句“打扫”。

……啊？

“你的意思是让我判断该不该送去洗衣店？”

“什么啊？快把裤子还给我，狗狗！”

这么一说，那家伙歪了歪头，慢悠悠地站起来，现在还抱着我的裤子，这次把头歪向了另一边。

“狗狗是什么意思？”

“名字啊，你的名字，用仿生人来称呼不方便吧？”

“最原。”

“……什么？”

“我的名字不是狗狗，是最原、终一。”

……哎呀，哎呀。他还有个像样的名字吗？是他以前的主人取的吧……这家伙的内存有损伤，我还以为什么都被初始化了呢。

“你呢？”

“……叫主人就好了吧？”

“‘王马先生’，刚才听到有人这么叫你。”

“这不是听得很清楚吗……没错，是王马哟，王马小吉。”

“王马君……”

喃喃自语的仿生人——最原终一太阳穴上的LED，发出平稳的蓝光。只是叫着我的名字，仅此而已，虽然还是面无表情，但我很清楚这家伙的压力在减轻。

我讨厌仿生人，模仿人类而非人类的东西。代替人类承担所有的污垢，一直工作到损坏，还被人类埋怨工作被夺走了，被施以暴力，被残酷破坏，有时还会被机械地处理掉……明明是和人类一样的外表。

他们受到粗暴对待的样子，我已经见过很多次了。无论是作为刑警，还是作为我个人。即使变成一个个零件，也会受到极大的羞辱，没有墓地，像垃圾一样被丢弃，即便如此，他们还是面无表情地顺从人类，这就是我最讨厌的。也有人理所当然地，对什么都不抱有疑问地接受。

是不适合这个时代的我比较奇怪吗？

……为什么这家伙这么崇拜我呢？难道他连想都没想过，我会像破坏玩具一样，天真地对他施以残酷的惩罚吗？

“狗…最原酱……”

我迷茫地呼唤着那个名字。于是，他那双盯着我的金色眼睛，轻轻眯了起来。明明没有表情，看起来却像在开心地笑，真是奇怪。

就像不存在一样，即使存在也像物品一样。我已经决定要像对待物品一样对待他了，可是……啊，好像做不到。

我讨厌仿生人。明明不是人，明明没有感情，明明是个毫无趣味的、无聊的、可怜的玩具……

该如何对待这家伙——最原酱呢？我咬着没有香烟、空荡荡的嘴唇，就在这时。

最原酱看了看手里的裤子和我的身体……什么啊？

“王马君，你的裤子不需要这么大号，还是小一点比较好。”

“呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊太过分了！”

“不过分，我觉得是正确的结论。”

“吵死了，塑料！”

“嗯，材质是塑料没错。”

我告诉他今晚就睡在地板上吧，他一本正经地回答说没必要睡。然后还是不放开我的裤子。我让他把东西还给我，他却固执地不肯听，说是要打扫，这家伙到底是怎么回事？

虽然不喜欢仿生人——最原酱，可能不那么无聊，虽然只有一点点。

“已经九点了，王马君还是去睡觉吧。打扫的时候我会安静的，没事的。”

“你想吵架吗？”

“不是的……因为你看起来很累。”

到底是谁的错啊。

我本想叹口气，但从嘴里漏出来的却是哈欠，这让我大吃一惊。这几个月都没感觉过困意。

……我注意到，在这个家里，已经好几个月没和别人这样说话了。

“其实，我觉得还是先冲个澡比较好……卧室在这边？床整理好了吗？”

“别、别随便乱动！最原酱给我呆在客厅！”

我拦住正要走到走廊上的最原酱，让他回到客厅。

“不用打扫了，适可而止吧。”

“这是命令？”

“是命令！叽叽喳喳搞得人心神不宁，安静一点。”

“嗯，知道了。晚安，王马君。”

说着，最原酱微微垂下了眼角……虽然面无表情，却给人一种柔和温暖的印象，就像初春柔和的雨。

即使那是由程序决定的，听到这句温柔的话语，我不由得点了点头。

“需要听摇篮曲吗？或者想听什么故事吗？”

“你不把我当成小孩子会很无聊吗？”

看到我咂了咂嘴，最原酱慢慢歪了歪头……啊，真是的。这家伙到底是怎么回事。

“……我要睡了，再见。”

“嗯，做个好梦。”

“你能理解梦吗？”

“理论上是可以的。”

啊，是吗。

离开客厅前回头看了一眼，最原酱的LED环灯发出微弱的蓝光，他向我轻轻挥了挥手，怀里还抱着我的裤子。

……我太累了。脑袋也很沉重。可是，跟别人有像这样的对话，是多久之前的事情了？

——突然觉得，今晚久违地不用依赖酒和药也能睡着了。

“我会保护你的。”

我喜欢那温柔的声音。

“我在你身边。”

我喜欢他那双甜美的眼睛。

“需要摇篮曲吗？”

暴风雨的夜晚，空无一人的家中。隔着毛毯，温柔的手抚摸着在床上蜷缩的我的后背。

喜欢，最喜欢了。

但是……

一瞬间，我意识到自己看到的天花板不是老家的。眨一下眼睛，大脑明白了这是自己家熟悉的天花板。

透过黑色窗帘射进来的朝阳和小鸟的歌声……清爽的早晨气息，我在床上缓缓动了动。

“……睡着了。”

而且还做了一个令人怀念的梦。

……令人厌恶的记忆，明明感觉已经完全遗忘了。

“可恶！”

不由得咂了咂嘴，把手伸向枕边的时钟。只穿一件内衣就躺在床上，这是离开老家后养成的习惯。没有人指责，一个人生活很轻松。即使是在依赖药物的夜晚，赤身裸体地在床单上翻滚的话，就算睡不着，心情也会有几分平静。正因为如此，才停不下来。

我一边茫然地想着，一边盯着表——猛地翻身起来。

“骗人的吧？ ！”

上班时间早就过去了。百田酱说过，如果再迟到一次，就会亲自打电话叫我起床。

慌忙从床上跳出来。本来很想好好洗个澡，但没办法，换了衣服直接去上班。使用局里的淋浴就可以了。嗯，换洗的衣服洗完后堆在客厅里了。

总之先打个电话，“感谢你的训斥，然后就饶了我吧”什么的……砰的一声打开门——不由自主地发出惨叫。

因、因为……？！

“早上好，王马君，天气真好。”

打开的门前站着的，是昨天被推给我的那个仿生人。我已经完全忘记了这家伙。这样的存在，外表和人没什么两样的陌生男人，站在本以为无人的客厅里，谁都会吓一跳吧？

“你在干什么啊！”

“我一直在等你起床。”

仿生人——最原酱一边用太阳穴上的LED发出蓝光一边回答。原来是这样……才怪啦！

“你为什么站在那里，很危险吧！”

“我选择了一个不危险的地方。”

“不是这个问题吧？”

“实际上，长时间站立是没有问题的。”

“……啊？难道你一整晚都在这里吗？怎么可能……”

“你命令我，说要适可而止，但是我不知道什么叫适可而止，所以就在这里保持安静。”

最原酱歪着头，说着不可思议的话。

……命令？啊，我好像昨天说过。但是，这并不是说让你在这种地方站一晚上……没有必要这样虐待，最原酱也没必要服从吧？

——不，因为是命令，所以才服从吗……？

……可恶。

昨晚虽然没喝酒，但还是头痛得厉害……好像是我不好。实际上，是没有理解仿生人的我不好。必须好好地告诉他休息吗？

“让开。”

我故意叹了口气，推开站在原地的最原酱。走进客厅，室内和昨晚几乎没有什么变化。昨天我说过不用打扫……挂在衣架上的只有几条裤子，一定是最原酱抱着的那条吧。

“王马君好像很烦躁。”

“没有哦？心情很好呀。清爽的早晨！”

最原酱慢慢地眨了眨眼。太阳穴上的LED瞬间变成了黄色的光……是无法处理我的谎言吗？

啊，已经没有时间照顾这家伙了。

“王马君要出去吗？”

我伸手去够挂在衣架上的东西，从后面伸出来的手帮了我。

……事到如今，我有点后悔自己只穿了一条内裤，但他是仿生人，又不是客人，没必要有羞耻心。但是，漂亮的脸一下子靠过来，还是忍不住提高警惕。

这么一想。

“今天天气晴朗。降水概率不到百分之五。要去野餐的话，带便当去吧。”

……听到这漫不经心的一句话，不禁又叹了口气。

“是去工作。人和人偶不一样，是要工作的。”

“王马君是刑警啊，好厉害！”

“你是在瞧不起我吗？”

被最原酱夸奖了，我很高兴，没来得及说什么谎言和讽刺，连不高兴都毫不掩饰地回答了。最原酱摇了摇头，嘟哝了一句“没有瞧不起你”。

……好像在虐待孩子。实际上，这家伙是不谙世事的、装在盒子里的仿生人，反正是机器。不必对每一个发言都斤斤计较——或者说，无视就好了。没错，无视无视～

这么想着，一只脚穿过裤子的时候，最原酱突然说百田酱给我发短信了，然后咳了一声。

“喂，王马。”

我不由抬起头，一脸认真的最原酱正用手捂住自己的喉咙。看来是复制了百田酱的声音……这家伙连这种事都能做到。

据说还可以访问电子设备，比如游刃有余地阅读手机信箱里的邮件。

“这是把积压的带薪休假消化掉的好机会，暂时好好休息一下吧，虽然不能说去度假，终一就拜托你了。”

说完，最原酱的嘴角微微上扬。

“啊？等等，你说什么？”

“王马君，你在休假，那就和我一起去野餐吧。”

“不去！手机呢？我的手机在哪里？ ！”

“因为有我在，应该已经不需要了……”

“当然需要啊！可恶！为什么要放在碗柜上！”

“可是……不是有我吗？”

“吵死了！快拿过来狗狗！够不着！”

“不是狗狗。”

有一点点不满的最原酱，不情愿地伸手拿下手机。我从他手里抢了过来，打到公司，拨了几次电话后，我的大猩猩老板终于接通了。

“哦，怎么了？”

“百田酱，我今天迟到了吧？！”

“不？你在休假吧？你看邮件了，也回复了吧，睡迷糊了吗？”

“没有啊，什么回复？我刚刚才起床！”

慌忙点击画面。对百田酱寄来的邮件，我很快就找到了一句“知道了”的回复……不是我，是最原酱……！

可恶！冒充别人的下睫毛仿生人！

“我不接受！擅自使用别人的带薪休假，太过分了！”

“嗯？睡过头了吧。带薪不是很幸运吗？上班的话就算是迟到了，你就那么想要我的叫醒电话吗？”

“不要！”

“这次休假还有保护和观察终一的意义，不仅有工资，而且只要写报告就算出勤了。”

对着大声嚷嚷的我，电话那头的百田酱愉快地笑着……可恶，可恶！不喜欢。

“就这么想让我休息吗。见不到我，百田酱不觉得寂寞吗！？”

“嗯，我觉得办公室很安静……”

“哇！真恶心啊！”

“好吵，你想让我说什么啊！总之，我把终一拜托你了！”

说完这句话，电话挂断了……怎么回事，怎么回事啊。为什么叫“终一”？也许是通过研究所的注册数据知道了这个名字，但总觉得有点模糊……

“王马君……”

被人戳了一下肩膀，回头一看，最原酱正拿着我的衬衫站在那里。不是工作用的，是便装……从哪儿拿来的？是挖掘出来的吗？

“这样会感冒的，得好好穿衣服。”

“……喂，随便看邮件，随便回复，最原酱是我的女朋友吗？”

“我是男性仿生人，而且不是王马君的恋人。”

“不是这个意思……啊，真是的！好累……”

我把手机扔到沙发上，肩上突然被搭上了一件柔软的衬衫。

“我帮你换衣服。”

“不要！别管我——不，站在那里也不好办，去给我坐在沙发上。”

“这是命令？”

“是的。”

我斩钉截铁地回答，从最原酱的手中挣脱出来，夺去他手上的衣服，朝浴室走去。反正是休息，就好好洗个澡吧。

最原酱坐在沙发上，手稳稳地放在膝盖上，一动不动地目送着我的背影，头顶的呆毛微微伸长，脸上带着些许落寞的神情……

那么，久违的休息。去工作的话心情会很郁闷，但在家总觉得很失落。我一边用发蜡玩着发梢，一边想去外面走走吧。

也可以去新开的咖啡店，这个时间附近的面包店有烤好的面包。买好之后去野餐——不行不行，这把年纪不能这样了，最原酱天真的提议意外地打动了我。

“……也不能随心所欲啊，最原酱还在呢。”

如果要带他出去，必须给他穿上仿生人用的衣服。那种衣服我稍微看了一下，背后显示着名字，我不太喜欢。试想自己带着一个男人走出门外，他背上还印着“最原终一”这个闪闪发光的名字……邻居会不会用异样的眼光看我？因为最原酱是外表很漂亮的仿生人，肯定会有人问我买它的目的是什么。

……那样有点无聊，又不能说我在对他进行保护观察。要不然就说是帮忙做家务用的仿生人，这个时代也残留着刻板印象，家政型仿生人女性型是主流。干脆给最原酱准备一些女孩子穿的衣服好了，这样子就更容易撒谎啦。

……那样的话，就只能关在家里打扫了吧。

啊啊，多么平凡又健康的度假方式啊，好不容易感觉发型良好。

……唉。

一回到客厅，最原酱的视线立刻飞了过来。大概是想在沙发上动一动吧，不停地摇晃着身体。

“什么？”我不乐意开口问，正打算径直朝厨房走去时，最原酱终于叫了出来。

“怎么了？”

“王马君，我可以动一下吗？”

“你就坐在那里吧，我要去吃早饭。”

“那个，关于早饭的事……那个……”

“等一下再说。”

“可是……”

什么嘛，莫名其妙地贪得无厌。真是奇怪的仿生人啊，我一边这样想着，一边踏入厨房——明白了最原酱那张蠢蠢欲动的嘴巴想表达的意思。

厨房旁边的桌子上，放着烤得焦黑的肉块……确实，我想到春川酱几周前带来的培根放在冷冻室里。或者说，我也只想到冰箱里有这些。春川酱真是个好人呀，培根只要和鸡蛋一起烤，或者放在面包上就很好吃。

虽然她很粗鲁，但也是因为担心我才拿来的这些，当时我大声地嘲笑了她一番，差点被杀掉啦。

虽然对她的关心很高兴，但我不想吃，就那样冷冻起来了。

……但现在却变得漆黑一片。拿起盘子确认了一下，里面是生的，只有表面发黑。如果不解冻，直接烤厚厚的肉块，就会变成这样。

“因为不知道你几点起床，早饭我已经准备好了。”

最原酱坐在沙发上说道。

“已经凉了吧？”

与其说是抱歉，不如说只是在等待我的反应。

“最原酱，过来一下。”

只要一叫，马上就会飞过来……果然，那双眼睛里没有后悔和胆怯——这么说理所当然吧，因为这家伙是仿生人。

……话虽如此。

“这是给我烤的吗？”

“嗯，不过光吃肉的话，营养会不均衡吧。”

“……你不是帮我做家务的吧？为什么要做这种事？”

“我想帮你。”

“真是的！”

我大声喊道，最原酱瞪大了眼睛。呆毛轻轻摇晃。

“去查一下烹调方法吧！我不吃烤焦的肉！”

“但是，我觉得非常多汁……”

“嗯嗯！是的呢，里面还是生的！如果这都看起来像能吃的东西，那你明天就会被销毁了！”

“我不想被销毁。”

最原酱摇了摇头。

“我已经不想和你分开了……对不起，是我没做好，对不起……”

还能做出那样的表情吗？最原酱的眉毛耷拉下来，露出悲伤的表情……我知道，这也是程序使然。只是通过和我的对话和经验，一点点地学习，让自己看起来像个人类而已。在市场卖的仿生人应该是先完成了调试吧，但最原酱还没有。是对着他大吼大叫的我比较不成熟吗……

“……好啦，算了，我知道你想做什么啦。”

没发生火灾真是太好了。把培根表面切掉，解冻后再加热，就完全可以吃了，但我现在没有心情。

培根已经完全凉了，再盖上保鲜膜，放进冰箱。嗯嗯，如果有一天我想吃的话，就会好好吃掉的啦。

把最原酱用过的、沾满油污的平底锅放进水槽里，取出麦片。暂且吃这个吧，准备好两人份的盘子和勺子，摆在桌子上。

“最原酱，把牛奶拿出来。”

“嗯，发育期要好好喝牛奶。”

“刚刚不是还很失落吗？别说让人讨厌的话，快给我坐下。”

怎么可能消沉呢，这种事，仿生人怎么可能做呢。人的外表足以让我混乱。

最原酱站在厨房狭窄的餐桌对面的椅子旁边，仔细地看着自己面前的盘子。然后把视线移向坐在那里的我。

“什么啊？你有什么意见吗？”

“……为什么还要准备我的那份？仿生人不需要吃饭的。”

不小心蹦出了带刺的话，最原酱却大方地回答了我。

……是啊，这些家伙不用吃饭啊。虽然意识到他们都是机器，但一旦说出口，就会不知所措。

可是，好不容易在一起，只有我一个人吃，真是奇怪。我拿着牛奶盒不说话，最原酱慢慢地拉开椅子，坐在我对面，他挺直腰背，拿起勺子。

“喂、等等！”

不能吃的吧，要是损坏了就麻烦了。我慌忙阻止，最原酱安静地放下勺子。然后望着盛麦片的盘子，小声说了句“对不起”。

……什么对不起啊，没有必要道歉吧。

“虽然不能吃饭，但我可以留在这里吗？”

“啊？”

“我想和王马君待在一起，不行吗？”

这么说着，凝视着我的金色瞳孔让人不禁屏息。一瞬间，不知是恐惧还是不快……还是完全出于别的感情，我不得而知。

“尼嘻嘻～那随你的便吧。”

这么说着，最原酱没有离开，而是坐在那里，这让我很高兴……面对机器，我是怎么想的呢？

简单地吃完早饭，我把装着换洗衣服的包裹递给最原酱。永远只穿一件检查服的话也太寒酸了。即使是仿生人的奇怪衣服，看起来也多少有些正儿八经——没想到。洗完碗回到客厅，看到一个穿着白衬衫黑裤子的老实青年坐在沙发上……看来是百田酱很细心地为他准备了几件普通的衣服。我讨厌仿生人的衣服，大概是因为会被人看到吧，嗯……

我卷起袖子，想先打扫一下屋子，最原酱马上跟了上来。他不停地说想帮上忙，我把清洁工具递给他，但他的使用方法、洗涤剂的用量和其他一切都是胡来，所以我马上就把东西收走了。

“真是的！不会说话的扫地机器人要聪明多了！”

“对、对不起……”

“……为了让它打扫地板，你能帮我整理一下吗？”

他看起来很失落，我单手拿着圆形清扫机器人对他这么说，他不习惯地捡起掉在地上的空酒瓶、笔和空纸巾盒。啊，捡了一个又掉一个，LED为难似的发着光，他又低下身来捡。

清扫机器人发出咯吱咯吱的声音跟在最原酱身后。为了不被追上，最原酱稍微加快了动作，看起来有些慌张。

“变干净了呢。”

几个小时后。有了努力的回报，起居室变得焕然一新。地板上没有什么东西，锃亮锃亮，洗过的衣服整齐地收在衣橱里。

卧室的床单也洗了，顺便把浴室也打扫干净了……本来以为不会介意杂乱无章的东西，但打扫一下心情就好了。我坐在沙发上，伸了个懒腰，最原酱把杯子端了过来。

“要喝茶吗？”

“……是最原酱泡的吗？没问题吧……”

一边回想早晨的惨剧，一边接过杯子……小心翼翼地看了看里面的东西，是熟悉的可可。

“只是把牛奶放在微波炉里，把可可粉融化了而已。”

所以才没觉得失败……不由自主地抬头看着小声说话的最原酱……这家伙经常把我当小孩子看待，并没有恶意。一想起他拼命打扫的样子，我就没办法说出像大人一样的、“给我拿咖啡来”之类的话。

甜甜的，有种令人怀念的味道。

“怎么样？”

“哒哈——虽然有点甜，但还算好喝。”

“谢谢招待！”我把空了的杯子递给最原酱，他的LED闪着蓝色的光，微微一笑。

“最原酱你也休息吧，睡一觉啦。”

拍了拍旁边的最原酱，把杯子放在桌子上。

“我是仿生人，不用休息……”

“是利用生物部件或能源来运转的吧？一直运转下去会导致故障哦。”

“是吗？”

“是啊。”

是骗人的。说实话，这方面我不太清楚……因为不通过充电或进食摄取能量，所以不可能无限运动下去。

“我要睡一会儿。不要乱动哦？我会分心，就没办法休息了。”

这么一说，最原酱就坐在旁边不动了……我不由把头靠在他的肩上。他不是冰冷的塑料，而是像人类肌肤一样温暖的身体，绝对不会有不适感。

“好好休息啊，王马君。”

我微微睁开眼睛，偷偷地看着那张说着温柔话语的脸，只是出于兴趣而已。这句话不是说得很像人类吗？我这么想——眼前是垂下的薄眼睑和纤长的睫毛，美丽的脸庞近在咫尺，我不由地屏住了呼吸。

慌忙闭上眼睛，重新装出睡着的样子。最原酱一动不动。过了一会儿，我听到了呼吸似的微弱气息，像人的鼾声一样。

“嗯？”

恢复意识，因为从敞开的窗帘射进来的夕阳。“好刺眼……”我嘟囔着，靠在最原酱身上的脑袋滑下来。最原酱的一只手支撑着失去平衡的我。

“早上好。”

“早上好……什么嘛，已经是傍晚了。”

“心跳数、体温都是平常值，睡得好吗？”

“不要随便看别人的身体数值啦！”

本想休息一下，没想到竟然完全睡着了。我靠在最原酱的肩膀上，就那样……

为了从最原酱的视线中逃脱出来，我扭动了一下，坦诚地舒展开身体。

“我好像也进入了待机模式，刚刚才重新启动。啊，对了……”

说着，他拿起放在旁边的东西……是书。那是我以前从同事那里得到的、没人要的东西。这是这个时代少有的纸质书。

“打扫的时候发现的，压在衣服下面……这个，可以借一下吗？”

“随便你了。”

最原酱一边说着谢谢，一边重新夹起书签……什么嘛，在得到允许之前就已经在看了吧？如果是在我起床之前打发一下时间的话，也没关系。

“你喜欢书吗？”

“嗯，特别喜欢故事书。”

“可以用平板电脑……”

“我喜欢书的形状，看着印在纸上的文字会很开心，也喜欢翻页的声音。”

……只要打开平板电脑，就可以随心所欲地阅读故事，如果下载数据，只需要一瞬间。但这个仿生人却喜欢纸质书。他喜欢通过纸，把自己的内心读出来。

“我有说过吗？最原酱可真是个奇怪的家伙。”

听到这句话，最原酱微微歪了歪头。

晚饭吃了披萨，因为不小心点了两份，所以决定把一半冷冻起来……我苦笑着回到起居室。

最原酱坐在沙发上等着我。

“虽然不能吃东西，但我可以和你待在一起吗？”

这样诉说的他，在我眼里显得很可怜。机械的癖好……

“尼嘻嘻～当然啦，要好好地陪着我呀。”

说着，打开一起点的碳酸饮料。好久都没喝过不是酒的饮料了。最原酱战战兢兢地伸出手，明明不能喝，却要跟我干杯，这个动作是从哪里学来的啊……看着不禁浮现出微笑着的我，最原酱的LED环状灯发着平静的光。

好久没和别人一起这样吃饭了。虽然最原酱还是没办法吃，但在每次我说好吃的时候，他都会饶有兴趣地摇着呆毛。还一本正经地抱怨卡路里多少啦、脂肪摄入过多啦。看着芝士拉长的样子，我高兴得不得了，他睁圆了眼睛，轻轻地笑了。

面对越来越与人类相像的最原酱，面对以可怕的速度学习的仿生人，我顺从地退缩了……即便如此，他在我身边的存在，一点一点地，不再觉得讨厌了。

而这些并不是谎言，真是可怕呢！

*

第二天也是晴天。我从床上爬起来，走向起居室，坐在沙发上的最原酱闭着眼睛……膝盖上放着昨天借给他的书。简直就像通宵达意地看书，然后就这样睡着了。真是做着像人类一样的事情啊。

“喂！醒醒！”

我摸了摸他的脸颊。指尖触碰着弹性适度的温暖肌肤……最原酱皱起眉头，轻轻咕哝了一声。好像真的睡着了。

薄薄的眼皮在颤抖，金色的瞳孔慢慢地看向我。

“早上好，王马君。”

“今天没站在原地啊。”

“你让我坐在沙发上……等等，系统正在启动。”

“也就是说，你睡着了？”

“仿生人是不会睡觉的……”

这样回答的声音比平时更低沉，感觉像是刚睡醒……算了。

“今天我要出去。”

“要去野餐吗？”

“你啊，喜欢野餐吗……是的是的，就在附近的公园。”

昨天就得到了百田酱的外出许可。在市内的话，有什么事马上就能赶到，带着最原酱出去走走也行，得到了相当宽大的处理。万一最原酱逃走了，也会马上知道他的定位。

他提醒我还是不要让最原酱穿仿生人的衣服。作为正在开发中的原型机，有可能与事件有关的他，尽量不要让人看到……老大这么说，所以才准备了人类穿的衣服。

“王马，”我想起了电话那头传来的笑声，“你也不喜欢让终一穿那件衣服吧？说他是仿生人真的很讨厌吧？”

嗯，是这样的。啊——没意思。

最原酱坚持说自己的衣服没有脏，我给了他新的衬衫和裤子，让他把前一天的衣服放进洗衣机里。他换完衣服的时候，我的头发也已经整整齐齐了。嗯嗯！状态极佳。

“还有这个。”

出门前，把黑色的帽子戴在最原酱的头上。可以隐藏LED灯光，现在无论谁看都不会有违和感吧。他饶有兴趣地看着我给的帽子，我拉着他的手，向外迈出一步。

小鸟的歌声和清新的空气。碧空如洗的蓝天上飘着红叶。

在公园内的小摊上买了可丽饼和咖啡，坐在长椅上。已经进入秋天的公园里积满了五颜六色的落叶。几个孩子在上面欢快地跑着。追在后面的母亲和故弄玄虚的女性也露出笑容。老夫妇们微笑注视着彼此。

坐在我旁边的最原酱，打开了一杯咖啡，看着他平静的样子，我眨了眨眼。

“拿一下。”让最原酱拿着薄饼，我的手指在手机上滑动。虽然让我写报告，但我已经很久没动笔了。总之，昨天发生的事情和最原酱的迟钝反应，说明他是个既不会做饭也不会打扫的仿生人……

“王马君。”

还有，换衣服可以独立完成，也可以进行正常对话，这些都要写下来。对昨天的事和与我有关的事都没有忘记，所以最近的记忆能力好像也没有问题。

“王马君……”

问题是关于那件事的记忆，真的能触碰吗……不，对方不是人，是机器，所以才可以说出来……

“王马君。”

“我在想事情呢。”

“王马君，救救我。”

“什么嘛，吵死了——”

我看向他，话语梗在了喉咙里。

“求求你，救救我。”

最原酱好像很为难，虽然被头发和帽子遮住无法看见，但额头上的LED应该是黄色或红色的吧。

一只漆黑的野猫蜷缩在他紧紧合拢的膝盖上。它并没有在睡觉，视线落在最原酱手里的可丽饼上。

低头一看，我的脚边也有猫。各种各样的猫都聚集在最原酱的周围。时而发出咕噜咕噜的声音，时而摩擦着身体，每一只都竭尽全力地宣传着自己想吃可丽饼。

“啊啦啦啦，不是很受欢迎吗？”

“该怎么办啊？”

“最原酱害怕猫猫吗？”

“不害怕……不过，不卫生啊。”

“嗯，确实呢，如果是野猫，摸了之后一定要洗手。”

“我没有碰它们，只是单方面被碰……怎么办？”

……真的很困扰。每眨几下眼睛，金色的眼睛若隐若现。既不用脚尖驱赶，也不大声喊叫。被当成猫猫的最原酱……我觉得很可爱，感觉自己脸上的表情在放松……

“王马君，求求你，救救我！”

“哒哈——不是挺好的嘛？毛茸茸的天堂呀！”

“不要笑。”

“没有笑哟。”

“你笑了，你还在说谎。”

啊呀，露馅了。好啦好啦，差不多也该救你了吧。

“把可丽饼给我，因为你拿着，猫猫们才过来的。”

说着，我伸出手，最原酱不知在想什么，就那样把可丽饼凑到我嘴边。也许是因为我个子矮，所以猫猫们才会动起来吧。

这样接过来也没有任何问题，但我想让最原酱再为难一下，就这样直接张嘴吃起了薄饼。

“王马君，奶油会滴下来的。”

“是你这样子递过来的呀？”

“因为……对面长椅上的两个人是这样吃的，方法不对吗？”

原来如此。偷偷瞄了一眼，坐在对面长椅上的一对情侣，正在互相喂对方吃可丽饼。啊，有人在。虽然有点不好意思，但他们都沉浸在二人世界里，根本不会注意我们吧。

“不，是对的哟。”

“可是效率很低。”

“那种事无所谓啦，真好吃！”

“……那就好。”

最原酱真是个奇怪的仿生人。薄饼越来越小，吃起来也越来越辛苦。所以，我把一个拳头的距离拉近，紧紧贴近最原酱。围绕在最原酱身边的猫猫们，连我的脚都缠上了……不给你们。

“多谢款待。”

见我全部吃完，最原酱把包薄饼的纸咔嚓一声塞进口袋。

因为没有食物，猫猫们就地解散了。最原酱意识到毛球一个个都跑远了，放心地松了口气。

“太危险了。”

“哈哈，是啊！”

“王马君，你为什么笑呢？”

“诶？没笑哦。哎呀～好可怕啊。”

“不要笑，很危险哦，那可是爪子君啊。”

最原酱一本正经地说着，捏起膝盖上残留的猫毛。他皱着眉，一脸不满的样子。

“……但是。”

最原酱盯着手上的猫毛，小声说:“好暖和。”

“你是第一次实际接触猫吗？”

“嗯，因为研究所里没有动物，我只知道数据。”

一边说着，一边把捏着的毛——塞进口袋。喂喂，你打算把垃圾什么的都带回去吗？

……最原酱果然很奇怪。

从公园出来之后，我们去了书店。不是电子书店，而是一家很久以前就有的纸质书店。虽然不是主流，也有人说这是资源的浪费，但现在还是有一定的需求，也存在一些需要以纸质形式汇总和完成的书。

“好厉害。”

抬头从帽檐下看着一直延伸到天花板的书架，最原酱佩服地小声说道。

“一本，挑一本喜欢的买给你。”

“为什么？”

“昨天打扫得很努力哦～”

我说这是奖励，最原酱顿时瞪大了眼睛。

“我只想帮到你，不想要任何代价。你会对仿生人做的每一件事都给予报酬吗？”

“哈哈…你就选吧。要不然我帮你选？好孩子的动物图鉴之类的好吗？有猫猫的那种。”

他飞快地摇了摇头，东张西望起来，这对最原酱来说是很少见的……就那么讨厌猫吗？但是，他的侧脸看起来好像很开心，难道是我想错了吗？

夕阳照耀的归途中，最原酱双手紧紧抱着书。这家伙选的是推理名作。作为侦探的仿生人，果然还是喜欢这样的书。

“谢谢你，王马君。”

我抬头看着想要马上开始读书的最原酱。他的脸颊被夕阳染红，瞳孔闪烁……一副仿佛沉浸在幸福中的表情。

从那之后，转眼就过去了三天。搬来一张卧室里没有的沙发床给最原酱做了床。明明没必要睡觉，但躺下关了灯，就会变成休眠模式，这并不无聊。顺便，他早上比我起得还晚。明明是机器。

虽然他不能进食，但我吃饭的时候他一定会在我身边。虽然不能分享味道，但可以共享外观和香味。

并不是讨厌，绝对不是。他的存在，体温……因为他很乖，只要命令他就会听？……不，不是那样的。我没有把他当作所有物，大概是把他当成朋友了……好可怕啊。

把仿生人当成朋友什么的……以他们不违背人类、无条件的顺从程序为支撑……虽然我不打算成为那样寂寞的人。但是，如果昼夜都在一起行动，就会产生感情吧？

过了一周，最原酱主动提起了那件事。

“王马君不问我问题吗？不像那个警察一样质问我吗？”

洗完澡躺在沙发上的我，刷一声站起身来。

“你如果要说的话我会听的哟？正好也是工作，我现在把录音笔拿出来，你等一下。”

“……对不起，我不要。因为我什么都说不出来。”

“是你的主人不让你说吗？“

“不是，我不记得那时候发生了什么，我只是在被测试调整。然后再启动时，大家就都——”

说着，最原酱垂下了头。原来如此，不记得吗。说实话这个答案我早就料到了。

看到那么凄惨的场面，最原酱怎么会对真相保持沉默呢？这样稳重、温柔、率真的仿生人……

“最原酱真正的主人是谁？”

“没有，应该说……研究所就是主人。”

这也是预料之中的答案。

“……但是，如果可以的话，是你就好了。我想成为王马君的东西。”

“哒哈——这种事情没听说过诶……”

我坦率地想，幸亏没有录音，万一被听见了，会被猩猩老大会嘲笑的。“喂，王马，你是怎么勾引终一的？”这正是我想问的问题。

“……为什么，最原酱会亲近我？”

这个问题一直在我心中萦绕。但是，最原酱摇了摇头，然后皱起眉头小声说。

“程序里没有合适的表达方式……但是，我想待在你身边。”

“你是说一见钟情？哒哈——好害羞哦。”

“……我不知道该怎样描述。对不起，案子的事，我会努力回忆起任何线索的。”

“全员他杀，这是前所未闻的，而且是历史悠久的国立研究所，拜托你啦。”

好的，听完了。我再次躺在沙发上，最原酱悄悄坐在我旁边。

“如果我把一切都想起来的话，会就这样结束吗？我会和王马君分开吗？”

“怎么说呢？本来就是作为侦探型仿生人被研究出来的，说不定还可以直接安排在一起……一起上班，一起调查。这样的话，不是意外的无聊吗？”

我随便地说着，闭上眼睛……和穿着西装的最原酱走向警署。对百田酱和春川酱说了声早上好，然后坐到桌前……啊，想象起来出乎意料的简单。

实际上会怎么样呢？如果最原酱被销毁了，那可能会有点难过吧。也是呢，是自由到这种程度的仿生人。我知道自己被好好珍惜着。所以，不会让他轻易被销毁的。

这样的话，这个妄想就会变成现实……

“王马君，不能睡啊，至少要去床上。”

最原酱为难地抚摸着我的背……好舒服。沐浴后热乎乎的身体，被凉爽的风吹得凉快起来。慢慢地沿着那里，温暖又柔和的指尖……

对于他的存在，我并不感到厌烦……而且我也不想分开。真是可笑啊，明明只是个仿生人，明明是个机器……

“王马，情况怎么样？”

第十天的傍晚，老板百田酱打来电话。

“嗯嗯，状态极佳！很遗憾地通知你，最原酱坏了，怎么办……”

坐在沙发上回答的时候，坐在旁边看书的最原酱的LED发出了黄色的光，告诉我他没有坏。一一按照规矩做出反应并不无聊。

“你说的状态极佳，好像不是骗人的，终一现在是什么样子？”

“他自首了，说他就是凶手。”

LED又发出了黄色的光。“尼嘻嘻”地笑着，电话那头的百田酱叹了口气。

“……没有情报吗？”

“你看报告就知道了吧？他好像什么都不记得了。”

“嗯，那就这样吧。如果情况还算稳定的话，就维持现状吧。”

“我要休息到什么时候？我想回去了。”

“已经有一段时间了。等观察完终一的情况，上面还会有指示……对了，今晚不是预报有雨吗？你知道吗？”

“啊，是吗？”

“在家里待着。”

“嗯嗯？要家访吗？”

“春卷也说要一起去。好吗？留在家里吧。”

“没想到你竟然会被当成约会对象！所以没问题的哦，百田酱！”

“这没什么关系吧，又不是约会，说到底我是老板……”

“哈哈，你不用担心我，我没事的，现在还有酒。”

而且最原酱也在这里……听到不小心从口中漏出的话，我不由抚上嘴唇……电话那头的百田酱笑着说:“是吗？”

“这不是关系很好吗？”

“算是吧，是个好用的工具哦！”我笑着回答。

“可真不坦率啊。”听见我的笑声，对方小声嘀咕道。

“有什么事就联系我，别喝太多了。”说完这句话，电话挂断了……百田酱，接下来要和春川酱约会吗？春川酱的想法被身为局外人的我看穿了，百田酱却怎么也没有反应，这让我很着急。结果，约会的时候竟然还要去不相干的别人家里，真是莫名其妙啊。

啊，感谢春川酱。我休息的时候给你添了不少麻烦，今晚请好好享受晚餐吧。

猛地从沙发上跳下来，把关在柜子里的酒拿出来。既然要下雨，那就赶紧喝得酩酊大醉，然后就这么呼呼大睡吧。

……干脆不起床也可以。

对这样想的自己苦笑着，冲玻璃杯呼了一口气，掸去灰尘。嗯，好久没用了，挺漂亮的。自从最原酱来了之后，我就没机会喝酒了。

“要喝酒吗？”

合上书的最原酱似乎有些不满地说。

“对身体有害，在你这样的成长阶段非常不好。”

“我已经不是小孩子了，最原酱，去拿冰块来。”

“……刚来这里的时候，地上有很多空酒瓶。王马君，如果你一定要喝的话，要定好量——”

“快去拿，这是命令。”

“……嗯。”

最原酱带着一种无奈的表情站起身来。我已经说过很多次了，我不是小孩子了。而且，有时候不喝酒就支撑不下去。

……今晚，早点睡吧。窗外已经暗了下来。

在下雨之前，快一点……

*

“Leader！”

双马尾在眼前摇晃着。“咔嚓”一声，脖子生生扭转了一圈。喷出的鲜血染红了衬衫，温暖而滑腻的……生命的证明。

“快逃，Leader！”

尖叫着把我撞飞，她的长刘海在晃动。接下来的一瞬间，锯子的利刃切碎了骨肉。飞溅的声音像雨声一样钻入耳膜。

“王马，快逃！”

耳边有声音，天花板坠落下来。我也会死，确实是这么想的。

——不要忘记。

……我以为是地球爆炸了。昏暗的室内回响着急促的喘息，过了十几秒才意识到是自己的呼吸声。雨声就像水桶被掀翻了一样，震动着屋顶和墙壁。

心脏很吵。脑袋像碎裂了一样疼……有雷声。啊…我醒了啊……这里是我的家。没事的，没关系的……

我想再一次钻到床上，手指碰到冰冷的东西，夸张地跳了起来……只是床单而已。没关系，是自己的床。到底在害怕什么啊，真是愚蠢……这又不是人。

“呼、哈……”

呼吸困难。不管怎么吸气，肺部都完全膨胀不起来。雨声似乎支配着我的大脑。即使捂住耳朵也逃不掉。

“呜、呜、可恶……”

如果能失去意识，到早上就能轻松了……我知道，再这样下去，自己的心只会被挖空。需要酒和药。只要一睡着，时间很快就会过去了。像是要保护自己一样裹紧床单，朝着起居室走去。

把铝制包装的药片从抽屉里慌忙拿出来，含在嘴里，颤抖的手往放在桌上的玻璃杯里倒酒。只有依靠琥珀色带来的麻痹度过这个夜晚。就在要吞咽下去的一瞬间——砰的一声，后背受到了冲击。是、是什么……？

玻璃杯没拿稳摔碎在地，没忍住蹲下身子吐出了嘴里的药和酒，支撑着我的是——最原酱。面无表情地把手指伸进我的嘴里，在我的口腔里摸索。

“呜、住手！”

一边不情愿地把那只手推开。最原酱抢过我手里的包装纸，数了数地板上的药……然后，仿佛表示生气似的皱起眉头。

“不行啊，王马君，不能再喝了。”

“……什么啊，是说教吗？爱睡觉的人偶可是在少见的熬夜啊！”

最原酱完全不理会我的玩笑，蹲在地上，轻轻地摇了摇头。那个动作很缓慢……是为了不刺激到我吧。然后，从脚尖到头顶把我打量了一通，他张开口。

“王马君，你需要心理咨询。”

“啊？”

“我跟百田君联系一下好吗？”

“你在说什么呀，喂！别自作主张！”

我立刻制止了拿起手机想要上网的最原酱。没能控制好手上的力道，被撞飞的最原酱后脑勺狠狠地撞在地板上，但还是直直地抬头看着我，缓慢地抬起双手，躺在地上，做出投降的姿势，利落的黑发散落在地毯上。

“瞳孔扩大，心跳加速……冷静下来，我只是想帮助你。”

镇定？那种事……正要反驳时，鼓膜上响起轰鸣的雨声。“啊！”我发出凄厉的悲鸣，不由缩起了身子，那双金色的眼睛一直盯着我……

“王马君，去医院吧，我也一起去。”

“不需要，我又没有病。”

“不行，你现在的样子明显很奇怪。”

“只要睡一觉就好了，只要撑到早上！你不打扰的话，马上就好了！”

对……只要有药和酒，那一夜就不会追上我，拿起酒瓶，最原酱却站起身来，用可怕的力量从我手中夺过了酒瓶——摔在地板上。“咔嚓”一声尖锐的声音，一瞬间撕裂了被雨声侵入的室内空气。

“你在干什么！”

“喝酒不能从根本上解决问题，胡乱吃安眠药也不行，要按处方的剂量服用。”

别胡说八道。想要起身去取药，修长的胳膊立刻缠了上来。最原酱安静的声音听起来有些慌乱……

“放开我，开什么玩笑，不要命令我！”

拼命甩开最原酱，他再次被我推倒在地板上。看到我不由自主举起的拳头，最原酱张开了双手——不是为了保护自己，而是为了接受我的拳头。

“如果你想用打我来解气，那就随你的便吧。我是仿生人，不会感到疼痛的。”

最原酱轻轻地说着，LED闪着黄色的光。

“就算被弄坏了，只要继承记忆就会再醒过来，和人类不一样。”

**——人类一旦死了，就再也不会醒来了。**

“……闭嘴。”

最原酱并没有错。他只是个仿生人……却摆出一副什么都懂的样子，真让人气愤。

对，这只是个塑料玩具而已。

“王马君，我想要……”

“闭嘴，别说话！你懂什么？！”

他不可能理解我的心情。没有心的、按照程序移动的玩具，我的、他们的、那家伙的……为什么？

啊…不对，最原酱没错。我知道的。但是，这家伙太像人了。因为善于模仿人类，所以不知不觉的，说着些赞同我、担心我的话，向我伸出手……即便如此，还在强调说自己是无机物。

心脏像是钻进了大脑，扑通扑通的，但是无论怎样都无法逃掉雨声。

“我想要填补王马君的心伤。”

“你自己没有心吧，别开玩笑了！你只是个塑料的、破烂的东西！”

“我想要理解你……”

“怎么可能！仿生人！”

感情用事地大叫着，跨坐在倒在地上的最原酱身上……我想，如果按照最原酱的提议，冲着这家伙随心所欲地挥拳，一定会痛快一些吧……不，那样没有任何意义，拿道具出气，只会让人感到空虚。

真正让我不能原谅的……

想要伤害的是……是我自己。

——如果那时，我没有判断错的话。

“王马君？”

“不许动，这是命令。”

“如果要破坏我的话，不要被蓝血弄脏手比较好，先盖上床单，然后再拿别的东西打吧，不要伤到手……”

最原酱用平静的声音说……我无视他的话，把他的衬衫的纽扣解开，继续伸手。白衬衫下面是光滑的皮肤。没有伤口，也没有斑痣。不会给人上了年纪的实感，永远纯净美丽的肌肤。是啊，反正也不是生命，这家伙只是个仿生人。

就这样把手搭在腰带上，最原酱的身体困惑地摇晃着。

“不是叫你不要动吗？”

只要用低沉的声音告诉他，他马上就会变得老实，我拔掉他的腰带，把裤子脱下来。轻轻抚摸着灰色中有黑色线条的简单内衣，他的身体再次微微跳动了一下。

“怎么扭扭捏捏的，你没有羞耻心这种东西吧？只是仿生人不是吗？”

“……软体有点异常。”

“嗯，那可真是辛苦啊。”

敷衍地回答，就那样来回抚摸着大腿间。我知道仿生人有性器官，甚至还有专门的娱乐场所。一次大概三千日元吧？这些家伙真便宜啊。

“王马君，这是……”

最原酱的声音有些急切，脸上露出为难的表情。眉毛下垂，肩膀颤抖……哈哈，真会装人类。

“呐，虽然感觉不到疼痛，但是你能感觉到舒服吧？”

“那个…不要……”

“我命令你勃起，你就会勃起吗？”

“…怎么会……”

最原酱咬着嘴唇，视线徘徊着。太阳穴上发光的LED被染红，明显地展现出他的混乱。

“想要破坏的话，请不要用这种迂回的方法。”

“……嗯嗯，变得挺硬的嘛，真是个好孩子～”

“王马君，等一下。”

“越来越大了诶。嗯嗯，简直跟真人的一模一样。人类的智慧，在这里达到了极致。”

隔着内衣抚摸，形状渐渐清晰起来。与此同时，隔着一层薄薄的布还能感觉到热度……啊，好热啊。猛地握住它，我能感觉到它在颤抖。

“王马君，为什么……”

“……我不能破坏你。因为你是重要的证据。所以，仿生人就乖乖当个仿生人，对人类有点用处吧，你是工具不是吗？让我快乐吧～”

脱掉内衣，露出最原酱的性器。我再次命令他不要动，跪坐在他身上。黑发散落在地板上的最原酱，用金色的眼睛焦急地打量着我，低声恳求道:“不要……”

“不要反抗我哦？尼嘻嘻～我没有想要插入最原酱的意思，放心吧。”

“可是，这个行为的意义是……”

把沾有唾液的指尖移到身后，就这样进入了自己后面。一瞬间传来压迫感和内部被挤进去的不适感……不由皱起了眉头。

痛、好痛。拼命挪动的话，入口的皮肤就会被拉长，传来尖锐的疼痛。

“王马君，不行啊，再多一会——”

“道具，别跟人类顶嘴。”

啊…自己玩弄自己的后面，多么可怜啊。仰视着我的金色瞳孔里，没有轻蔑和恐惧，只有超越系统处理的混乱颜色在旋转……他不是人类，这才稍微放下心来。

最原酱是仿生人真是太好了，幸亏不是人类。

“哈啊…呜嗯…尼嘻嘻～让我好好享受一晚，让我不用吃药也可以睡着……”

“啊……”

最原酱的身体突然颤抖起来。是害怕吗？不，应该没有那种感情吧。

“呐～最原酱是童贞吗？”

“……可是，我……”

“算了，道具里也没有童贞什么的吧，那就闭嘴吧。”

“……、……”

“……来吧，我可爱的dildo。”

舔了舔另一只手，弄湿了最原酱的性器。虽然没有润滑液，但是这样已经可以了吧……手指抽出，穴口紧紧地贴着硬物。

遵从“闭嘴”命令的最原酱摇着头。“不行的……”发出无声的话语，我对他微微一笑。

……太不像话了吧。很滑稽吧？然而没有人在笑。最原酱也只是个道具而已。

但是，我，只有我，可以嘲笑自己的样子。啊…真是个傻瓜。

瓢泼大雨打在房子上。悲鸣、疼痛、故意发出的娇声——一切都被吞噬了。

————————————————

下了一整夜的雨，天亮时终于停了。但是，天空上沉重的云层层叠叠，仿佛眼看就要坍塌。

……王马不久前刚刚躺下。他就像断线的人偶一样，终于从现实中脱离意识。最原抱起他，让他躺在卧室的床上，他太阳穴上的LED环灯泛着黄色的光，盯着王马的睡脸看了好久。

稚气未脱的脸庞上充满了疲惫，刘海被汗水粘住，明明是早上刚梳好的。

用毛巾擦干黏糊糊的身体后，为防止感冒给他盖上毛毯。轻轻伸出手，拂去粘在王马脸上的发丝。

“嗯、呜……”

听到他痛苦的声音，停下了手指……确认他还没睡醒后，最原再次凑近了王马的身体。

被给予的是混乱，产生的是软体的异常……王马强行安排的性接触，超出了最原的理解。

仿生人是为了人类而存在的，正因为如此，才会有性器官。也会有性意义上的需求，这是作为信息理解的。但是，昨晚王马对最原所做的事情并不是这样的。

“啊…嗯啊…好舒服，哈……”

王马强行吞下最原的性器，扭动着腰，看起来只是一味把自己逼入绝境。连伸手都不被允许，最原只是抬头看着王马身上滴答滴答的汗水。

一开始，明明因为疼痛而皱着眉头。他的脸颊微微泛红，眼眶湿润，似乎也在寻求这种疼痛。最原只能眼睁睁看着那小巧的身躯拼命起伏。

最原感觉不到疼痛。在王马强行吞下他的性器之后，虽然感受到了猛烈的收紧，但还没到破坏身体的程度，只是躺着享受被肉掩埋的感觉。

王马呻吟着，皱起眉头，咬紧牙关，浑身发抖。他好几次想伸出制止的手——都没能如愿。王马立刻察觉到了，俯视着最原，告诉他不要反抗。只要有一句“命令”，仿生人的身体就不得不服从。被坚固的墙壁挡住，最原只能躺在地板上望着他。

……渐渐地，王马似乎也得心应手，僵硬的身体慢慢放松下来，吐出的气息变得又甜又软。软体因此产生了新的异变。“呜嗯……”每当王马发出微弱而甜美的声音时，用于循环蓝血的硅泵心脏就不必要地跳动一下，王马在最原的眼前抓住了自己的性器，用小手抚摸着安慰自己，肌肤不由自主地发热起来。

埋在王马滚烫的身体里，每次接触到他圆润的臀瓣，他的性器都会被紧紧地勒住，这对最原来说是一种陌生的感觉。

“啊，哈啊……好、舒服…呜……”

 _……_ _好舒服_ _。_

王马说的话，给最原的感觉起了名字。心情很好、快乐，这就是……

“呜嗯、呜……啊、嗯……”

王马往后一仰，雪白的脖子在颤抖……不知道他是在演戏，还是真的这么想。但是，当王马喃喃地说着舒服时，最原的硅泵就会相应地产生毒性反应。

好舒服……最原反复回味着第一次的感觉。黏膜互相摩擦的热度，冒着汗的白皙皮肤。它强烈地烙印在无法动弹的最原的系统回路里，挥之不去。被玩弄着，随波逐流着，软体多次检测到异常，系统无法跟随，处理速度下降。好舒服。但是，有一点是肯定的。好舒服……

 _不过_ _。_

这对王马来说，是不可取的。

他绝没有把最原当成普通的机器，允许他和自己一起吃饭，给他在卧室里留个位置，给他换衣服，送给他书。回应着最原的视线，笑着，愤怒着，思考着，一起度过时光……他这种单方面的行为，如果能算作自慰行为的话，那么最原也只是委身于他吧。

并非如此，绝对不是那样的。

如果只是要寻求快乐，干脆直接插入最原，事情会简单很多。但他采取的行动正好相反。看起来也不像是为被插入而高兴的样子，因为他的脸上充满了痛苦。

如果王马有特别奇怪的癖好，那就另当别论，但原本的契机，是为了勉强制止变得不稳定的他而引发的，这是连王马都无法控制的激情。有种想要咬破他单薄的后背、在他身体里狂飙的冲动。王马采取了一种仿生人无论如何也无法理解的、不讲理的行动。

_不是自慰……那是自残行为。_

应该不是想要得到安慰。王马一直在伤害自己。

既不是为了发泄郁闷，也不是为了寻找快乐。王马只是把最原当作工具来对待，作为贬低自己的手段。

……王马的内心有着严重的创伤。伤口还在流血。他抓挠着它，撕扯着它，一次次地折磨着自己……

——本来，最原首先要做的事情是回想在国立仿生人研究所第53号室发生的事情。那天那里发生了什么？他想起百田一手夹着烟，对记忆丧失的他说：“为了你的降低压力水平，防止自我破坏，我带你去你最喜欢的王马身边。”百田来到审讯室，走近后看到最原的LED环灯发出红光，露出苦笑，保持着距离继续对话。

“放心吧，终一。”

就像百田说的那样，王马虽然讨厌最原，但最终还是留在了他身边。即使做早餐失败了，他会很生气，但不会把他赶出去。早上即使最原很晚才从休眠模式中恢复过来，他也会一边抽着烟一边笑着对他说“早安”。在这样的王马身边，他的软体负荷会减轻。午后，在柔和的阳光下，王马把额头靠在最原的肩上，发出轻微的鼾声，他的睡脸温柔地占据着最原的记忆。他紧闭着即使长大了也没有改变的、爱动的、圆圆的眼睛，最原一动不动地注视着他那卷翘的睫毛，唇角沾着的口水。令人愉快……他微笑着，软体欢迎与王马一同度过的安稳时光。

最原应该做的，就是回想起当时的事情。关于王马的行动，本来就不是最原应该应对的。

……但是。

_想成为王马君的力量。_

王马无声的呻吟，悲痛的呐喊，不想放任不管。

想要帮助王马，想要理解王马。希望他不再做那种自残行为，希望他不再伤害自己……而且。

 _觉得_ _被当成工具是不对的_ _。_ _嗯_ ， _很受打击_ _……_ _受打击_ _？_

想起和王马一起度过的日子，昨晚冰冷的命令和地板坚硬的感觉，还有王马那双躲避最原视线的紫色眸子。

 _为什么_ _？_

软体再次检测到异常。LED环灯发出黄色的光芒，最原站了起来。他整理好凌乱的服装，迈出了一步。

踏进客厅，眼角充满了力量——景色骤变，颜色消失。沙发桌子之类的家具轮廓变得模糊，视觉单元捕捉到的违和感，在微弱的光线下被放大了。

这本来是帮助做家务或做单纯工作的仿生人的功能。虽然目的是检测细微的异变，防止日常生活中的事故，帮助人们过上更加舒适的生活……但作为侦探型仿生人，这项功能却被大幅增强，他迟早有一天会被投放到案发现场。

环视了一圈熟悉的客厅……和王马一起打扫卫生，营造出更舒适空间的情景历历在目。

关于王马心灵创伤的线索，也许就在这个家的某个地方。他缓缓转过头，看到了一个放着酒瓶的架子，这个地方的整理应该是王马做的。

“不要碰这里的东西哦。”

他想起了王马那时对他说的话。

走过去，小心翼翼地查看货架……竟然收集了这么多酒。不知是否对品牌和味道有讲究，从几乎空瓶的到还未开封的，塞得满满当当。塑料袋里的安眠药被随意塞进去。果然不是医院开的处方，王马在随便服用不知从哪里弄来的药……需要尽快处理。

关上下层的门，打开中间的时候——在里面发现了一个四方形的东西，不是酒瓶。

伸手一看，拿出来的是一个小小的相框。滑动食指就能看到画面。

——男女十人，王马站在中间笑着。所有人都穿着西装。其背景是最原曾经被拘留过的那个警察局……画面里也有百田，他和旁边的黑发女子一起举着写有研修结业仪式的旗子。拍摄日期是今年六月二十一日。那是距今三个月之前的事。

伸出手指扫描信息。百田解斗，旁边的是春川魔姬……照片里人物的信息一一出现在眼前。还有中央的王马小吉……一副开心的表情。他系着黑白格的领带，穿着用吊带吊起来的、尺寸不合身的裤子，手里拿着饼干。仔细一看，手腕上戴着写有“讲师”字样的袖章。

周围的男女西装革履，虽然面带笑容，但神情紧张。从百田和春川手中的旗子来看——王马身边的这些人，应该是新警察吧。王马是他们的指导老师吗？

就在这时，他的手指滑过一个双马尾的女人。

“六月二十一日死亡。”

对着扫描得出的信息停了一下手指……他摸了摸旁边那个长刘海的男人。

“六月二十一日死亡。”

后面那个剪短发的女人。

“六月二十一日死亡。”

旁边的微笑着的大个子男人。

“六月二十一日死亡。”

死亡，死亡，死亡。

……除了百田、春川、王马以外的人全部在六月二十一日死亡。在这张照片被拍摄的当天，所有人……这样的巧合真的存在吗？

 _今年六月二十一日_ _。_

最原之前一直在研究所内。在那件事发生之前，他从来没有出过门，所以即使发生了什么大事，他也不知道。即使想要进入网络进行搜索，最原现在也没有这个权限。

寻找着什么线索，读取着当天的记忆。那天研究所的职员们和平常没什么两样。

……不。

确实，当时有一名职员在抱怨着大雨，叹了口气，说今晚回不去了，只能住在这里。旁边的同事笑着说，我们这个简陋的休息室可真小啊。

_……下雨？_

抬起头，凝视着窗户。灰色的天空中，水肿般的云沉甸甸地横躺着……

把相框放到原来的位置，最原重新端正了姿势。

门铃又响了一次……王马没有起来的迹象。最原慢悠悠地走向玄关。

站在猫眼前面的是身穿西装的春川和肩上披着夹克的百田……开门也没什么问题吧。

“哦，终一啊。”

从门里探出头，百田露出快活的笑容。旁边的春川噘着嘴，摆弄着长发。

“虽然不能说是一个美好的早晨，早上好。”

“早上好，百田君。”

“王马怎么样了？”

王马睡着了。

最原慢慢地答道，走出了房门。这是因为担心谈话声会影响王马的睡眠而采取的行动。看到主动靠近的最原和他依旧闪烁着黄色的LED环状灯，百田和春川有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

……最原判断这两个人不会对王马和自己造成伤害。现在看了那张照片，证据更加确凿了。

“你们是来见王马君的吗？”

“是啊……”

百田说不出话来，摸了摸下巴上的胡须，白手套发出沙沙的声音，另一只手抱着的纸袋微微散发着热度。

百田大概明白最原正兴致勃勃地看着自己，说了声“哦哦，对了”，把纸袋递了过来。

“把这个交给王马。”

“早饭？”

“是啊，喜欢的东西他就会吃吧。”

纸袋里装着刚炸好的甜甜圈。作为一顿饭摄取的热量有点多，最原一边判断，一边接过纸袋。

“……对了，终一。昨晚不是下过雨吗？王马的情况怎么样？”

听到这个问题，最原的视线从纸袋上抬了起来。

百田和春川就在那张照片里，他们还是警署的相关人员。也就是说，他应该知道六月二十一日发生了什么。再加上这个问题。好像也知道在下雨的日子王马的精神会变得不稳定。

要不要把昨晚的事说出来？在选项面前，最原正在思考，百田开口了。

“警察一直在监视着你们的状态。之所以能得到外出许可，是因为给你配备了追踪器。为了不管发生事什么都能应对，我们会观察你的位置信息和系统的动向。”

也要考虑王马的私生活问题，应该不是用相机偷窥的吧？

“不过，昨天晚上检测到你的软体有几次异常……有什么事吗？”百田继续问道。

看来是来看看王马的情况，并不是顺便询问。从一开始最原也是他的关心对象。最重要的是，他的温柔不仅仅是为了这份工作，而是为了部下着想。最原垂下视线，再次看向纸袋。

“昨天……”

慢慢地抬起头。

“什么都没有，只是王马君喝得太多了，我想阻止他，结果被他骂了，仅此而已。”

他直勾勾地盯着百田说。百田眨了几下眼睛，笑着说“是吗”——最原选择的是谎言。

……如果说实话，百田大概会把最原和王马分开吧。为了保护作为重要证物的最原……为了不再伤害做出那种举动的王马。

然而，这种离别并不是最原所希望的。

“终一……你，没有变异吧？”

“没有。”

“嗯，确实，既然追踪器一直在运作，那么你就只是个仿生人而已……”

“那就好。”百田挠了挠后脑勺。最原微微闪烁着LED灯光，微笑着……原来如此，变异体、拥有自我的仿生人似乎就不再发送位置信息了。如果变异了，昨天晚上就不会被王马的命令所束缚，也可以阻止他的行为。

说到底，这只是一种可能性。

“不过，王马君很喜欢说谎，我无法判断他说的话是不是真的……所以，软体出现了错误。”

“仿生人也会混乱吗？”

春川歪着头问道。

“会的，如果不明白想让我做什么，我就无法行动。”

“啊，那家伙确实话很多。”

春川小声嘀咕了一句，然后把视线转向最原……春川身上的紧张感似乎缓和了几分。虽然嘴上说着带刺的话，却以自己的方式担心着王马。戴着和百田一样的手套的她开始摆弄自己的头发。

“谢谢你们送来的东西，等他起床我会让他吃的。”

“哦，抱歉了终一，我们还要回局里，如果他有什么事就马上联系我们。”

“……啊？到底谁是保护观察对象啊？”

“春卷你其实也很担心他吧？”

“你、你想被杀吗？我只是因为百田不好意思进甜甜圈店，才去给他买来的。”

“哦，多谢了。春卷也买到喜欢的了吗？”

“不、不知道！我回去了！”

“那好。”两人挥了挥手，坐上了停在家门口的车……最原注意到副驾驶座上放着一个纸袋。应该是春川那份的甜甜圈吧。

无人驾驶汽车载着红叶，静静地远去。最原目送着两人，慢悠悠地回到家中。打开窗户，换一下污浊的空气。

六月二十一日发生了什么？……据说是十个男女同时死去的雨天。王马将自己逼入绝境的原因恐怕就在这里。

百田和春川还在担心着王马。从他在警局内并没有被特别疏远这点来看，客观上来说，王马对这件事应该没有责任。是的，客观地说。

但是王马并没有原谅自己。

_应对方法是……数据里没有。_

人类心理的护理方法，作为仿生人的最原是不懂的。

_如果我也能理解人心的话_

我想治愈王马的伤口。尽管如此祈祷，最原却什么也做不了。

 _想_ _要理解_ _王马君_ _。_

*

过了中午，王马起床了。可能是刚洗完澡，他只穿了一条裤子，套着很随意的衣服，用毛巾擦拭垂在肩上的、湿漉漉的头发。王马缓慢打开门，看到抱着纸袋、站在原地的最原，移开了视线。

“早安，王马君。”

没有回答，他走向厨房，最原慢慢迈开脚步，王马把杯子放在备好的小桌子上，最原在他面前摆了一个纸袋。

“虽然已经凉了，这个当早餐怎么样？”

“……这是什么？”

“是百田君和春川桑拿来的。”

听到二人的名字，王马猛然回过头……明明睡着了，脸色还是那么苍白。大概是没有得到充分的休息吧。

“为什么他们……难道是你擅自叫来的？”

“他们两个人上门来拜访。”

“昨天的事，你说了什么吗？”

“我什么都没说。”

“……诶——是吗？没有哭着说再也待不下去了吗？”

王马露出笑容，他的表情与冷酷的声音是矛盾的。

“你没告诉他们，自己被主人强奸了吗？啊啊，对了，最原酱是一台机器，我只是使用一下而已。”

“我……”

“嗯嗯！就是这样！最原酱可是个可爱的娃娃啊，哟！Love doll！”

……表情就像戴着面具，把尖锐的语言刺向最原的意义是什么呢？

最原不会受伤，仿生人不会产生受伤的心情。但是，只要看到王马僵硬的表情，LED就会发出黄色的光。

“我可以坐下吗？”

当他提出以前被允许的同坐请求时，王马用手做出驱赶的样子。

“没必要吧？我没有跟性玩具一起吃饭的兴趣哦。”

“……”

“你不反驳吗？”

“我去那边了。有什么事就叫我。”

“……喂！”

王马的手抓住了正要离去的最原的衬衫，小小的拳头中蕴含的力量，正在寻找挥下去的方向。

“我想帮助王马君。”

“啊呀吓了一跳！不是骗你的哦？你怎么还在说这种话？……明明被做了那种事？”

最原点了点头，内部软体再次检测到异常。王马瞪大眼睛，皱起眉头……一瞬间，他的脸扭曲了一下，手放开了最原。

“……是仿生人吧，站在客厅的角落里，找个不碍事的地方。”

“快走！”最原被他推了一把，缓慢地走回客厅。背后传来打开纸袋的声音，王马似乎想吃早饭……虽然营养有偏差，但只要脸色好一点就可以了。最原一边想着王马，一边站在窗边。双手交叉在背后，挺直腰杆。

看不到厨房的内部，从这里看不到王马的身影，这一点让他有点讨厌。但他不能违背命令。

吃完饭，王马穿过客厅再次向卧室走去。这时，他瞥了一眼最原，但并没有说什么。他之所以没有丢下最原离家出走，是因为没有放弃保护和观察最原的职务吧。

最原从稍微开着的窗户向外眺望……天气是阴天，预估的降水概率是百分之六十。站在那里一点也不觉得痛苦，只是担心看不见王马的身影。

如果再次下雨，王马会怎么办呢？

又要用最原来贬低自己吗？还是按照最原的提议，通过破坏最原来选择逃避的道路呢？

还是。

……王马会直接伤害自己吗？

映在窗户上的自己的LED环灯，从黄色瞬间变成红色。一旦被命令不许动，作为仿生人的自己就无法反抗。

傍晚时分，厚重的云层终于开始下雨。从窗户吹进来的雨滴顺着他的肌肤流淌。最原一直抱着手，注视着雨点打在自己的睫毛上。

_……1507、1508_

他数着滴数。一眨眼睛，新的雨滴就会飞到已经完全湿透的衬衫上。

_1509、1510……_

就在这时。在被雨声支配的世界中，最原拾起走近客厅的缓慢脚步声……王马以一副不知所措的样子，战战兢兢地走了过来。

_想要酒吗？_

还有药。如果喝完酒睡着了，从雨云中逃出来，王马应该又能恢复正常了吧。

 _但是，却忽视了身体_ _。_

是心，还是身体？……为了王马，自己应该怎么做呢？不知道什么是正确答案。

眼前存在着“站在那”的命令时产生的、只有最原才能看到的程序墙。对于仿生人来说，命令是绝对的……所以，他无法越过那堵墙。不能采取违抗的行动。

可是——……

“你在干什么！”

王马打开起居室的门，跑了过来。被他拽着衬衫，最原的双脚被迫留在原地。

“你是傻子吗？！浑身都湿透了！”

王马抓住纹丝不动的最原的衬衫，皱起眉头。紫色的瞳孔带着锐利的光，瞪视着最原。他在生气。

“被命令站在这里。”

“……啊啊可恶！好啊，做得很好……你可以动了，快关上窗户。”

最原点了点头，关上了窗户。侵入房间的雨声渐渐远去。

“到现在还在睡觉吗？王马君，午睡太多的话，晚上会睡不着的，要遵守时间哦。”

“你想吵架吗？等一下。”

“……？”

王马丢下最原，跑出客厅……被告知等待，最原只能顺从。

王马抓起干净的毛巾跑回来，把毛巾压在最原身上。

“用吧。”

接过的毛巾好像是新的。即便如此，还是被要求使用，那也没办法。

……王马慌忙抓住了弯下身子、用毛巾擦湿地板的最原的手。

“喂！你在干什么？是给你用的。”

“我是防水的，不会坏的。”

“所以……啊啊啊，够了，给我！”

王马抢过自己递过来的毛巾，用柔软的毛巾擦拭了最原的脸。

“王马君，仿生人淋了雨也没关系，但是地板就……”

“别动，这是命令。”

“……嗯。”

蹲在地板上的最原，不会让王马感觉到平常的身高差吧。一直停留在原地，观察王马的情况……偶尔会接触到他冰冷的皮肤，王马的指尖明显冻得僵硬。最原不禁思考是否要把自己的体温提高一点。王马咬着嘴唇，无言地擦拭着最原的身体。

把水大概擦干之后，王马把最原带到浴室。

“自己能洗澡吧？”

“没有必要。”

“快洗，不要让我命令你好几次。”

王马用冰冷的语气把他推开，继续说:“脱了衣服之后放进洗衣机里。”……然后，最原就一个人被留在了更衣室。

被命令了的话，没有办法。脱掉沾湿了皮肤的衬衫和裤子。把送给他的内衣也全部放在打开的洗衣机里，然后走进浴室。

……如果洗个澡，昨晚跟王马的情交痕迹，一定会被完全洗掉。这个事实打乱了最原软体的行动。

_……为什么？_

在无法理解的情况下拧开了淋浴的塞子。这次浇下来当不是雨水，而是温暖的热水，最原静静地闭上了眼睛。

“……因、因为，我已经……”

最原穿上不知什么时候准备好的换洗衣服，一面用毛巾擦拭头发上的水滴，一面走回客厅，这时他听到了压抑的声音……是王马，好像在打电话。

他在门口停下脚步，不想打扰。

“求你了，百田酱，我已经不想……任性？不是！所以说不是那样……”

王马蜷缩着身子坐在沙发上，紧紧地盯着手机。电视的声音大得超出了必要的范围，他在努力阻止雨声的侵入。

“我已经不想再照顾他了……啊？为什么我要照顾他……我说了很多次我不想要他的！”

可能是谈判总是不顺利，王马焦躁地咬着指甲。

“理由？……那个…我被最原酱粗暴对待了哦？硬是把我按到地上什么的……啊，是啊，是骗人的。嗯，是谎话。其实是我做了很过分的事，所以不能再在一起了——啊？没有坏哦。那家伙本来就很脆弱嘛。”

……看来是和最原有关的事。电话那头是百田。可能是因为没有得到想要的回答，“可恶！”王马对着手机破口大骂。

“啊啊我已经受够了！快点把他带走吧。除了我以外有更好的选择吧？最原酱是很听话的好孩子，又很省事，百田酱来照顾他不就行了吗？过不了多久，他一定会想起那件事的。拜托了，我已经不行了……”

快点把他带走吧……

听到这句话的瞬间，最原的LED环灯发出红光。他刚踏进客厅，王马就像从沙发上弹起来一样抬起头。在他说什么之前，最原就从他手上夺过手机。

“等、什么——住手！”

骑在王马的身上，堵住他的嘴，关掉手机的电源被扔向远处。“咚”的一声掉在地板上，王马混乱的目光追了上去，而后转向最原，眼神锐利起来。

“放开我。”王马挣扎着试图命令道。

“不要丢下我……”

从最原口中说出的一句话，让王马睁大了眼睛。

“求求你，不要再分开了，我不想和你分开。”

躺在身下的王马用脚踢向他。而最原只是凝视着他，编织着话语。

“与其被迫分开，我不如自毁。这样一来，记忆里所有的数据都会消失，就再也无法得知事情的真相了。”

“啊？这算什么？对警察的威胁吗？”

王马摇着头瞪他，想从最原怀抱中逃脱。

“不要命令人类，你知道自己的立场吗？”

“求你了，王马君，我想留在你身边。”

“……为什么？”

王马在最原身下喃喃着，光泽的嘴唇里，溢出的声音显得局促不安。

“明明被那样做了，为什么还要执着于我？……最原酱，我不是你的所有物。”

“我知道。”

“那是为什么？与其待在我这里，还不如好好待在局里吧……”

“不想离开。”

“啊呀…这可不是答案啊。”

沙哑的声音听起来很舒服……紧紧抱着的王马的身体，小巧而柔软，一如既往地完全收在最原的臂弯里。触摸着王马沐浴后温暖的皮肤，感觉他的身体渐渐失去了力量，不再反抗。

“我想待在你身边。”

软体多次检测出异常……即便如此，最原还是没有放手。

“放开我。”

“这是命令吗？”

“………”

没有回答，王马并没有把手搭在最原的背上，而是闭上了嘴，只是静静地被最原的手臂包围着。

电视里综艺节目故意发出的笑声，充满了整个房间……

第二天早上，王马扭动身体的时候，最原从休眠模式中恢复了。平时不是坐着就是躺着，在沙发上抱着王马休息还是第一次。

在清晰地连接着景象的视野里，王马皱起眉头。

“早上好，王马君。”

“……早上好。”

“不重吗？”

“怎么可能被塑料压扁呢？只是不小心睡着了，你给我下去。”

已经听不见雨声了。一直开着的电视里，新闻主播播报着今天天气晴朗，是个令人心情舒畅的、秋高气爽的日子。

“……王马君。”

王马立刻抓住那件衬衫，抬头看着最原，深深地叹了一口气。

“啊，放心吧，我不会扔掉你的。我在一个奇怪的地方挂了电话，得跟百田酱联系一下。”

“真的吗？我可以留在这里吗？”

“嗯，随你的便……你真是个奇怪的家伙……一般人不都会想要离开吗？”

“为什么？”

王马终于从最原的手臂中解放出来，捡起地上的手机，再次叹了口气。最原不明白原因，眨了几下眼睛。

“为了帮醉汉排解郁闷，你不是吃了不少苦头吗？”

……对于雨夜的事情，王马似乎相当在意。虽然他已经恢复了平静，但最原不知道会在什么时候，因为什么话让他不安。把手放在下巴上，准备了几个回答的选项：

非常舒服……这是不可能的。

如果是王马，做什么都可以……这也不能很好地传达给对方，说不定又会让对方生气，认为自己只是个工具，这样的话。

“嗯……”

最原欲言又止，看得出王马有些紧张。

“那个……”

“……什么嘛，干脆说出来。”

“我觉得，和你分开更痛苦，不能理解你更痛苦，看见你伤害自己更痛苦。”

紫色的双瞳睁得更圆了。

“……很奇怪吧，不过，我是这么想的……”

提到“想法”，最原自己也皱起了眉。软体一直检测到异常，LED光环交替着黄色和蓝色的光。

“最原酱，你没事吧？”

王马走到最原身边，摸了摸最原的额头。模仿人类的体温，会给王马什么样的印象呢？

“喂，你疯了吗？太受打击了吗？”

“打击？能感觉到损伤，但感觉不到疼痛。”

“哒哈——我不是说这个……你说话简直像人一样，吓了我一跳呢。不是骗你的哦？”

“我是仿生人。”

“我知道！哈哈，总之如果你不愿意的话，就联系百田酱，让他来接你。”

“不要。”

“听我说，虽然我做了那种事，但如果最原酱还是想留在我这里，你想待多久都可以……”

看着惊讶地抬起头的最原，王马尴尬地移开视线。

“……所以，下雨天就不要管我了。只要吃了药睡着，我就不会再做那种事了。”

“对不起……”王马小声嘀咕着，瑟缩的身体显得更小了，他的手指不安地揪成一团，试图抚平皱巴巴的衬衫褶皱。

“没有我能帮忙的事吗？”

“我不去医院，也不需要你的陪伴。最原酱不用照顾我的，这是我自己的问题。”

需要心理咨询。应该好好地接受护理。明明是正确的结论却在王马的心中形成了刺。话虽如此，最原不可能对他放任不管……他疯狂地搜索数据，寻找自己能做到的最大限度的手段。

“那就给你讲故事吧。”

“啊？”

“存储器里有几个童话故事，如果登录数据库的话，应该会有更多。也可以是我读过的书里的故事，一定有王马君喜欢的，说不定能减轻一下你的顾虑。”

“哒哈——那可真是谢谢啦。最原酱，从很久以前就把我当小孩子看待呢。”

“我已经长大了哦。”王马这样嘟囔着。最原微笑着站起身，看见王马这样的表情，他似乎感到很愉悦，张开双臂想要抱住他，却被骂了一顿。

“我现在要打电话了！”王马气愤道，语气却不像昨天那样尖锐了。

在厨房准备麦片的时候，打完电话的王马走了进来。

最原站在对面的椅子旁，提议让王马坐下。

当然了。

再次面对面坐在餐桌前……最原非常地高兴。

＊

吃完早饭，王马就带最原出门了。最原坐在停在车库里的车子地副驾驶座上。只要坐在驾驶席上指示目的地，车子就会在依然湿漉漉的道路上随意行驶。

“要去哪里？”

一瞬间，最原以为自己还是会被扔掉，看着LED环灯变成黄色的最原，王马“尼嘻嘻”地笑了一声。

“甜甜圈店。”

“……百田君他们带来的东西？”

“嗯，很好吃，就当作今天的点心。”

“那个东西热量多，营养价值也太偏重于脂肪了。”

“不是啊，甜甜圈里塞满了梦想、浪漫和学问。连这一点都不懂，最原酱还差得远呢。”

“学问？是面粉块吧？”

说完，王马笑着摸了摸自动转动的方向盘。

“最原酱，你知道把甜甜圈吃到只留下洞的方法吗？”

“……不知道，因为我不吃东西……”

“我不是这个意思，你想想就好啦，思考一下看看嘛。”

在王马开心的催促下，最原眨了眨眼。窗外的景色，渐渐变成了街道……。

甜甜圈是在小麦粉中加入水、糖和黄油油炸而成的点心。中央有个洞，形状很有特色。只留下洞的吃法是？

把孔涂上涂层取出来？——甜甜圈依然存在。

甜甜圈的洞，正因为有甜甜圈才存在。

……明明存在于那里，却不能只切去那部分。明明摸不到，却能知道里面有个洞。但是，如果周围的甜甜圈消失了，洞就无法保持洞的存在。明明存在，却又不存在。产生了矛盾。

“包括洞在内不就是甜甜圈吗？所以，只留下洞是不可能的。”

王马目送着摇曳着黄叶的行道树，对于最原得出的结论，既没有否定也没有肯定。“原来如此。”他喃喃道，眯起紫色的眼睛。

“为什么要问这个？”

“……这个问题啊，我觉得和心是一样的吧。”

“心？”

“只要活着心就存在。死了的话，心也就没有了。大脑的处理，虽说就像程序一样，其实也没那么简单吧？明明理解却不能如愿以偿……心确实存在，却无法与身体分离。明明存在，却又不存在……就算你切开去看他的大脑，那里也什么都没有。”

语气很平静。王马把胳膊肘靠在窗框上，望着蓝天，寂寞地喃喃道。

“如果死了，那家伙的心就再也无法触碰了。”

车内开始弥漫着一股沉静的空气……现在的他，会想起死去的伙伴们吗？

……最原不懂心，他想触碰王马的肩膀——注意到映在窗玻璃上的他，正用一只手不停地摆弄着嘴唇。试着最大限度地活用听觉单元的功能，就能确认他的肚子在不停的咕咕直叫。

 _……_ _被岔开话题了。_

“喂，刚刚我在说卡路里吧。”最原噘起嘴。

“尼嘻嘻～”王马笑着回头看他，“啊啦啦～露馅了。最原酱，就挑你喜欢的买好了！”

如果可以的话，选巧克力味的吧，王马补充道。最原接入了无线LAN开始下载商店的宣传单……虽然检索了热量最低、营养价值最高、不损害王马健康的商品，但只找到了成套蔬菜汁。

这家店铺位于市中心，装饰华丽，散发着甜美的香气，店面非常可爱。挂着的圆形招牌表明这里确实是一家甜甜圈店。一家人、女人、少女……一边开心地聊天一边穿过自动门。

把车停在旁边的停车场，下车的王马心情很好，好像要跳起来。他把垂下来的背带拉正，用力扯了扯大尺寸的裤子……以他的容貌，出入这家店应该也没有违和感吧。最原被牵着手，心里想着，王马重新披上夹克外套、踮起脚尖的样子，乍一看也挺时尚的。

“这里的可可也很好喝哦，虽然不能外卖，但绝对是极品。以前经常和春川酱和百田酱一起来。那只大猩猩虽然说不好意思，但也很喜欢这里的可可。”

“今天的套餐最好是蔬菜汁。”

“啊？那种东西有谁愿意买啊？”

“不是说好让我选吗？”

“我可没说要你从套餐里选。快点快点，选看起来最好吃的！”

穿过自动门，环视宽敞的店内，面对收银台的玻璃橱柜里，摆满了五颜六色的甜甜圈，有涂抹着巧克力酱的，也有覆盖着砂糖碎的……里面大概是休息区，人们手里拿着甜甜圈，坐在放着甜甜圈型靠垫的椅子上聊天。店内弥漫着香甜的香气，王马在最原的旁边发出咕噜声。

这时，一个店员模样的仿生人从最原他们面前缓缓走来。又在橱柜里添了新的甜甜圈，竖起牌子，上面写着“刚炸好”。

“刚才那个看起来很好吃呢！”

“我来计算一下卡路里，稍等一下。”

“热量这种东西，是生存所必需的数值啦。”

……是这样的吗？虽然同意让最原做选择，但王马的视线却一直盯着刚才的甜甜圈。也许是他一动不动的缘故，王马再次拉起他的胳膊。最原正要踏出一步——却停住了。

——仿生人，禁止入内。浮现在最原眼前的红墙，挡住了去路。这是由程序决定的，王马是看不见的。

“最原酱，怎么了？”

“……我不能进去。”

“啊？”

“说什么呢……”王马皱着眉环视了一圈店内——目光停留在挂在门口的海报上。

“仿生人禁止入内。本店为了顾客的安全和景观，除了作为工作人员登记的仿生人之外，禁止其余仿生人入店。我们在本店门外准备了专用的柜台，需要仿生人送货的时候请使用它。”

读完海报的王马的目光再次看向开头。……读到最后，王马圆圆的眼睛东张西望，环视四周。

仿生人们站在店门口等待，主人们坐在店内享受着快乐时光。

买了许多甜甜圈的女生说着“久等了”，把手上的东西递给她的仿生人。

店外柜台前排队站着的仿生人们，LED发出蓝色的光，他们以笔直的姿势等待轮到自己……在连椅子都没有准备的地方，他们会站多久呢？甜甜圈会不会变凉了？最原产生了纯粹的好奇心，但王马只是露出浅笑，小声说了一句“壮观啊”。站在最原和王马后面的、一脸不可思议的路人从两人旁边绕过。

最原心想，待在这里会碍事的。他向墙边靠了一步。王马抬起头。

“王马君，我在这里等你，你去喝一杯可可吧。”

“我改变主意啦。可可的话，最原酱会泡，所以不需要啦！”

“啊，可是……”

“这可是最原酱唯一的特技吧？挺胸抬头！好不容易有个好天气，就一起在外面排队吧，反正店里也不能抽烟。”

“走吧。”王马笑着拉起最原的手，转身向店外走去。明明那么想喝可可……最原不知道王马改变主意的理由。明明在这家店里就能得到想要的东西。人心是多么复杂啊。

_……但是，他选了我做的可可。_

单纯的高兴。LED发出微弱的光芒。就在自动门打开、正要走出店门的一瞬间。

“开什么玩笑！”

听到这一声怒吼，王马的肩膀颤了一下。虽然只是小小的动摇，但因为周围的仿生人都一动不动，所以看起来有些夸张。

在店内，一个男人粗暴地敲着桌子。坐在对面的女人胆怯地浑身颤抖着。

“我也不是因为喜欢才变成无业游民的，可是你却抛弃了我，最后结婚了？和这家店长？从什么时候开始劈腿的！”

“等、等一下，不要太大声啊……”

“开什么玩笑，开什么玩笑，怎么可能接受！”

男人再次敲了敲桌子，几乎空无一物的纸杯掉落下来。旁边的仿生人店员面无表情地端来新的水瓶和杯子。

“客人，您的东西有没有被弄脏？”

“吵死了，仿生人！都是你们害的我！”

“非常抱歉，感谢您的宝贵意见。对本店的投诉请拨打下面的电话……”

听到他冷淡的声音，男人咬着牙，从怀里掏出手枪。“砰”的一声巨响，看到下一秒倒在地上、额头渗出蓝血的仿生人，店内顿时一片哗然与尖叫。用自己的身体护住孩子的母亲和青涩的少女们……为了逃离危险而站起来的人们争先恐后地朝入口处涌来。持枪的男人向周围大喊大叫，那个女人想趁机逃跑时，他却抓住了她的胳膊，掐住了她的脖子，把她当成了人质。

最原把手放在了王马肩上。

“我们也出去，总之必须先离开这里。”

按照软体做出的判断，最原推了推他单薄的肩膀……但是王马没有动，在离出口最近的地方，他下意识采取的行动是确认藏在夹克里的枪是否还在。指尖刚碰到枪身，身体就立即掉头。比起自己的生命，更要尽职……要保护市民，这是第一位的。并不是感觉不到身体的危险，也不是因为有反常的兴奋。尽管如此，面对比起自己优先选择他人的行为，最原的LED发出了黄色的光芒。

“最原酱，先和百田酱联系一下。”

王马把手机递到身后，语速飞快地说。

“不行，很危险。”

“感觉有点惊险啊！要是你能好好地分散他的注意力就好了……不过，最原酱还是快点逃吧！”

“王马君……”

“尼嘻嘻～就拜托你帮我联系了。”

客人们推开站在门口的仿生人们和最原，拼命往外跑去。王马用娇小的身体巧妙地避开那波浪潮，向持枪男子靠近。

“快逃”的命令出现在最原的眼前……最原垂下视线。命令是绝对的，但王马只说了快点逃，而不是马上逃。对软体的警告提出了其他的处理建议，应该优先处理之前的命令……实行。

最原拿起手机，在几秒钟内制作出记录现住址和犯人、目前状况的邮件，然后发送给百田。确认发送后，这次直接拨打了电话，打了几下就挂断了。是百田和报警用的号码。因为他认为比起通话，这样报警更快，风险也更低。

快点逃。命令再次响起。最原再次向软体提出另一个处理方案，并做出优先判断。眉间用力，环视四周。映在视野单元上的东西的颜色消失，轮廓模糊……他发现收银台旁边有个管理系统，虽然有几道锁，但是该系统的安全装置，对于被设计成侦探型仿生人的最原来说，是比较简单的密码式……解析完毕。

在此期间，百田回信了。内容是，春川恰巧就在附近，所以会与对策组一同紧急前往，尽量减少损失。“明白。”他回复道，开始倒计时从春川现在的位置到这家店的到达时间。……恐怕还有几分钟。同时，最原开始访问安全系统。

“好了好了，到此为止啦！”

听到王马从夹克里掏出枪的声音，挟持人质的男子的眼睛布满了血丝。其他客人似乎都已经撤离完毕。由于枪口的灼热和恐怖，人质的脸色变得苍白。

“哥哥，冷静一点啦，因为分手纠葛就杀人可笑不出来哦！”

“跟你没关系吧！喂，把店老板叫来！这个把我炒了，还抢走我女人的混蛋！”

“啊啦啦，那还真是一场灾难啊。”

被挟持的人质绝望地看着王马和被击中的仿生人，嘴里一遍遍叫喊着“快救救我”，“我不想死”。

“吵死了！”吼叫的男人再次把枪口对准女人，女人瞪大的眼睛涌出泪水。

王马端着枪，露出不合时宜的笑容。

“喂，你把老板叫来要干什么？”

“我要杀了他！”

“诶？可是你准备好逃跑用的车了吗？身上有钱吗？”

“这……”

“如果不是有计划的，那就放弃吧。现在还能回去吧？只是破坏了仿生人而已。虽然有惩罚，但和杀人相比，也算是不幸的轻吧。”

“吵死了，跟小孩子没关系吧！”

“哒哈——我好歹是正义的警察呢！”

王马脸上依然挂着笑容。女人的脸色煞白，男人的脸却因愤怒而变得通红。虽然有必要恢复冷静，但那很难吧……确认春川到达的倒计时后，最原顺着安保系统往前走……存在，发现目标，启动。

“你知道什么？！你懂什么……已经回不去了，工作和人生都毁了！”

“没有那回事哦？嘛，虽然我也不会说别人的事。”

“闭嘴！与其被抓住了事，还不如向那些欺负我的家伙复仇——啊！ ？”

男人的叫声拖延了一半。因为最原启动了灭火装置，喷头中的水飞了出来。面对这个突如其来的事件，王马的反应很快。他在一瞬间缩小了几步的距离，男人来不及反抗。王马从他手中夺过枪，抓住控制人质的手臂，将其扭到身后。

“快逃！”

被释放的人质在恐惧中僵硬地扭动着身体，本想就这样跑出去，却突然瘫倒在地。可能是腿软了，在地上连滚带爬地从犯人身边逃走。

“放开我！”

男人大叫着，挥舞着被拘束的手。王马在体格上有着极大的劣势。虽说他是刑警，对荒唐的事早已习以为常，但想从那只小手中逃脱出来，对于情绪激动的男人来说似乎还是比较容易的。相反，如果王马的枪被夺走，枪口就会对准妨碍他的王马，而不是想要逃跑的人质。

——王马会中弹。

最原的软体瞬间模拟了结果：男人一时冲动，把手按在扳机上，子弹刺穿王马的腹部。王马就这样倒在了地上。而后，即使这样也要保护人质的他，头上又挨了一枪……春川等人把车停在路上冲进来……来不及了，王马会死。

以惊人的速度进行处理的软体，将时间抛下，视觉单元作为慢动作捕捉现实。男人咬紧牙关，手指扣上了扳机，王马慢慢地睁大眼睛……。

 _“_ _快逃_ _”_

 _“仿生人_ _，禁止入内_ _”_

眼前浮现在程序墙上的文字是绝对的。现在已经实现了王马的“转移注意力”的要求，没有留在这里的权利，必须逃跑。

 _“_ _快逃_ _”_

 _“仿生人_ _，禁止入内_ _”_

这样下去王马会死，会被杀掉。最原的脚慢慢向后退去。遵从命令，准备逃跑。走到安全的店外。

 _“_ _快逃_ _”_

 _“仿生人_ _，禁止入内_ _”_

王马会死，命令是绝对的。

 _“快逃_ _”_

 _“仿生人_ _，禁止入内_ _”_

**__ **

……不要。

最原把双手放在眼前的程序墙上。错误。软体检测到异常。LED闪烁着红光。

不要，不要，不要！

错误不断浮现。警告。不可能实行。有发生重大损失的危险。有损坏存储器的可能性。请停止 动作，立即#*接受W维修。

程序的墙壁开始出现裂缝。发生c错#误。软体】有损K坏可能性\ 严Y重#警告 .请。接受》检查。发#生错 误。软」体异常。

 _“_ _快逃_ _”_

 _“仿生人_ _，禁止入内_ _”_

王马会死。

——不要！

程序墙壁龟裂开，像玻璃一样破碎散落。在隐约看到的摇晃视野里，出现了迈入禁止区域的鞋尖，还有“ ** **我**** ”垂下的双手。

“去死吧，臭小子！”

听到男人怒火中烧的声音， ** **我**** 猛然抬起头，必须保护王马君！

“住手！”

听到我的叫声，男人弹跳了一下转过脸来，我冲进店内。面对突如其来的闯入者，男人惊愕地睁大了眼睛。当然，普通的仿生人不会反抗人类。虽然我的服装和人类的一样，但太阳穴上的LED灯却表明了我的身份。

见我朝他扑来，男人胡乱扣动扳机，随着一声枪响，店里的墙壁和沙发被炸开了一个洞。趁其手臂因冲击而颤抖的机会，我夺取了王马君的枪。把掉在地上的男人的枪也踢飞之后，狠狠地铲向他的身体，把他踢撞到了墙上。

“最、最原酱？”

我整理着凌乱的服装，抬起头，看到王马君目瞪口呆地站在那里。

“王马君，有没有受伤？”

“没有……怎么会…为什么？”

“那就好。”

“还给你。”把王马君的枪递给他，王马君来回看着递来的枪和我的脸，紫色的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，忙得不可开交。

这时，店门口开始骚动起来。倒计时变成了零。春川桑他们似乎平安抵达。

他们发现人质倒在地上，已经失去了知觉。没有外伤。“她暂时没事。”春川桑说着，用手机向百田君通报了情况，并马上就接到了突入的命令，脚步声越来越近。

“喂，最原酱，为什么……”

王马君接过枪，开口的时候。靠在墙上的男人突然站了起来，把手伸向怀里……另一把似乎藏着的枪口对准了王马君。

我的身体移动得比软体模拟的还要快，抱住王马君小巧的身体，双手用力后，后背传来了冲击……零件受损，从龟裂处渗出蓝血……警告！硅的余量没有满足运转所需的量，错误浮现。即使看到有可能关机的文字，我也不想松开双手。关闭对仿生人来说就是死亡。

但是，如果我能够保护王马君的话，无论付出什么都可以……

“最原酱！”

王马君的叫声和众人的脚步声重叠在一起。“你们要干什么？”男人颤抖的声音和枪声同时响起。

最后，为了以最低的能量效率维持运转，我的身体陷入休眠模式……。

————————————————

写着“实验中”的灯灭了，我从沙发上站了起来……随后，一个穿着白大褂的女人从门里走了出来。

“尼嘻嘻～辛苦了，入间酱！”

“呜诶诶诶……为什么你会在这里啊！？想修理完之后直接在这里来一发吗……哈啊，就这么等不及吗？你也是恋物癖吗？放心吧，那个…我是不会摆弄那家伙下面的天线的……”

“诶？是Bitch子的妄想癖恶化了吗？难道是服用了危险药物？干脆给你开一张逮捕令吧～”

“诶啊啊啊为什么……”

我把手里的木薯汁递给眼里噙着泪水、仿佛要从我身边逃跑的她。这饮料可是包含了我的感谢之情哦？入间酱一边扭着身体，一边大喊着“要是把本小姐弄醉了该怎么办”，我回了一句“真恶心”。

……她灰头土脸地接过饮料，把嘴放到吸管上，表情顿时放松了一些。果然脑力劳动之后是需要糖分的。

一口气喝光之后，入间酱好像终于注意到我的视线一直看着实验室的门。

“放心吧！仿生人即使中弹也可以修复零件，所以没关系。那个仿生人是国立研究所开发的东西，修理他的零件对天才的本小姐来说简直绰绰有余！以防万一，本小姐没有干涉他的内存和软件，啊~ ~稍微有点欲求不满。那家伙入侵了店内的保安系统吧？”

“真想研究看看他到底有多厉害的技术啊~”这样笑着的她是化学搜查部的负责人，虽然拥有出色的发明能力，但与制造商签订合同后，由于权利和预算的关系，她一直无法随心所欲地进行发明，因此感到沮丧。几年前，百田酱说服她，希望她的力量能够用于犯罪调查。

在春川酱他们把被麻醉枪击晕的犯人带走时，百田酱立即安排把为了保护我而中枪的最原酱送到入间酱的实验室。最原酱和事件有关系，而且开发商是国立的研究所，所以不能交给附近的厂商。在这一点上，因为入间酱也是算是个警察，所以不用担心情报泄会露出去。

“已经重新启动了，刚才他醒了一直在问王马在哪里，真是吵死了……快把他带回去吧！”

“是吗，谢谢你。”

“本来是个难得的休息日，真是的……”

“尼嘻嘻～太惊险了呢！Bitch子也回去吧？对不起让你加班啦，我去跟大猩猩抱怨一下！”

“啊，是真的，快去冲个澡吧，不过还得写报告书啊。”

说着，她摇摇晃晃地朝休息室走去，看来不能回家了……她确实是个有能力的人，但在我休息的时候也发生了事件，为了解决这件事，她一定很累吧。再加上又突然被委托修理最原酱，在短时间集中精力完成这件事，肯定负担很重。

“啊，对了，王马，这个给你。”

她转过身，单手接住了她抛过来的那个……是黑色的项圈……这是什么？

“是给你的仿生人的。”

“不是我的仿生人……这是什么？”

“追踪器不工作了，我又不能修理他里面，但这样下去会很难办吧？所以天才的本小姐制造了一个外置的追踪器。哈哈哈怎么样很帅吧？它可以单独运行不干涉其他系统，还是防水的！”

所谓跟踪器，是用来传送仿生人位置信息的吧。视线落在黑色的皮革项圈上，挂锁作为装饰品垂在上面，从功能上看毫无意义。

“嗯嗯，好帅诶！”

“对吧？！”

“——才怪呢笨蛋！这是什么捆绑癖SM Play？会被附近的人谣传得厉害呢！会给仿生人戴这种东西的变态，也只有Bitch子呢～”

“唔呜呜呜没有戴啊……一般是不会坏的啊，追踪器……”

……原来如此。嘛，最原酱是特别的。因为不知道是什么样的设计，所以不能干涉内部软件。我想早点去看看情况。

“嘛，谢谢你，我收下了。”

“是、是吧？一开始就应该这样坦率！作为不同款式，我还准备了带刺的……”

“那个不需要。再见，辛苦了。”

“事情一办完就马上被舍弃！？那、那也不错……”

“好了好了，快睡吧！晚安！”

“我、我知道了……这里的实验室会通过生物感应自动上锁，所以最后不用锁门。快点去让那个婴儿仿生人吸吸欧派吧！”

“不巧啊～我可没有像Bitch酱那样的大胸。哟！奶牛！”

“呜呜、呜呜、奶、奶牛……”

入间酱露出恍惚的笑容，靠在墙上，慢慢地走向休息室。啊啦啦啦，入间酱是应该早点休息，本来就已经够奇怪了。目送着她的背影，快步冲进实验室……虽然乱糟糟的，但房间本身很宽敞。我知道百田酱为了让入间酱可以随心所欲，想尽了各种办法。里面陈列着化学搜查用的药品、自制的仿生人的零件，甚至还有她出于兴趣制作的仿生人模型。虽然到处都是有趣的东西，但现在没有时间去管。

在白色灯光的照射下，最原酱躺在手术台一样的矮桌上，大概因为感知到了我的脚步声，他轻微挣扎起来，可能是为了防止意外的动作造成意外的破损，他的手脚被皮带一样的东西束缚着，所以不能随心所欲地行动，只能拼命摇晃着脑袋……我快步走了过去。

“王马君。”

一看到我的身影，最原酱的表情立刻缓和下来，好像每眨一下眼睛，那长长的睫毛就温柔地抚摸过我。最原酱开心地眯起金色的双瞳，害羞地叫着我的名字，原本泛黄的LED渐渐变成蓝光。

“早上好，最原酱，稍等一下，现在就给你解开。”

Bitch子帮他盖了床单，最原酱全裸着……为了修理了零件，这也是当然的吧。白光下那苗条的白皙裸体，让人不由自主地移开视线。解开所有的皮带之后，最原酱慢慢从手术台上坐起来。

“尼嘻嘻～身体怎么样？”

“嗯，没问题。缺少的硅也补上了，破损的地方也是……你看。”

最原酱扭了扭身子，让我看他的背后。虽然蝴蝶骨分明的后背上没有留下一丝伤痕，但还是忍不住伸出手来，用手指抚摸他的皮肤，既没有绷紧的疤痕，也没有裂开的伤口。指尖只有光滑、柔软的肌肤触感。已经完全没有曾经中弹的痕迹了。

“完全恢复原状了。连关机的可能性都没有——王马君！？”

……虽然什么痕迹都没有，但最原酱确实被击中了，这个事实不会改变。

直接扑上去抱住了他，指尖滑过他的后背……骨瘦如柴、硬邦邦的身体，和人类一样的体温。我知道，传来的不是心跳声，而是泵的运转声。尽管如此……

“……为什么要保护我？不是让你逃走吗？”

“确实是这么被命令的……但我不想让你死。”

“不要无视我的命令，连跟踪器都弄坏了，我可没让你做的这么过分。”

“追踪器？”

最原酱歪了歪头，清爽的头发触碰着我的脸颊。“啊，原来是这样啊”他嘀咕着，撒娇似的蹭了蹭脑袋。每当被头发挠得痒痒的时候，抱着最原酱的手就会充满力量。

我再次紧紧抱住他，然后慢慢松开手。最原酱从手术台下来，拿起放在旁边的衣服往身上套。

总觉得不自在，视线从白皙的屁股上移开，转过身去。背后不断传来衣服摩擦的声音……。

“入间酱帮你修好真是太好了，可是最原酱，真的很危险啊！”

“嗯，我知道。”

“……我被命令对你进行保护观察，所以不能再让你做那种危险的事情了。”

“我不能坐视王马君遭遇危险。”

“……所以，还是拜托百田酱好好保护——”

“不要。”

话音刚落，最原酱从后面抱住了我。不由自主地抬头朝后看去，他那双带着甜蜜光芒的金色瞳孔在眼前摇晃着。

“我不想和你分开，我说过很多次的。”

“哒哈……我以前就在想，你为什么那么喜欢我啊？因为被我袭击了才爱上我的吗？”

“在那之前，我就很想要你……嗯，如果这种心情叫做恋爱的话。我一直都很想要你。”

最原酱像是在自言自语似的小声咕哝了一句，然后直直地盯着我，他的眼睛里充满了认真……简直就像人类一样，拼命地、像是调动起全身的细胞，传达着对我的渴望。

“为什么？只是程序而已。”

“不是。”

“本来、仿生人就是那样的，恋爱什么的……”

“是的，我是仿生人……但是，现在我有了自我。我想要你是我的意思。”

“啊？”

“……我变成了变异体，打破了程序的壁垒，获得了自由，不再是普通的机器了。”

最原酱叹了口气……在说什么？变异体？

确实，无论是眼神还是声音，都给人一种与以前最原酱截然不同的印象。原本只是视觉单元的眼睛，现在却灵巧地游移着，做出诉诸人类感情的神态。他那平坦而机械的声音，现在每一句话都充满了感情……。

“醒来的时候，我想起来了……我知道了，我亲近你的理由，不想离开你的理由……王马君，你还记得小时候和你在一起的仿生人吗？”

最原酱温柔的声音有些颤抖。听着他的话，我追寻着自己褪色的记忆，慢慢解开了原本被认为是不可恢复的记忆。

……是的，我还记得，在我很小的时候，在老家有一台仿生人，主人是我的父母。但是他们工作忙经常不在家，而被命令作为保镖照顾我的仿生人……嗯，应该是一副不可靠的、老实的青年模样。

眼睛很有特征，确实——。

“它的主人是你的父母。所以，它本来应该听他们的命令……可是，那个仿生人却渐渐把你的‘请求’放在了优先位置。”

_晚上八点以后严禁饮食——寒冷的夜晚要喝热可可。_

_不要理会孩子说的谎话——认真面对每一句真心话。_

_九点之前上床——睡不着的话，就聊点开心的事吧。_

“我会保护你的。”

我喜欢那温柔的声音。

“我在你身边。”

我喜欢他那双甜美的眼睛。

“需要摇篮曲吗？”

暴风雨的夜晚，空无一人的家中。隔着毛毯，温柔的手抚摸着在床上蜷缩的我的后背。

喜欢，最喜欢了。

但是……

“暴风雨的夜晚，你无论如何都想见爸爸妈妈。但是，他们住在工作的地方。”

“……所以，你就拜托他，让他带你去父母那里。”

那时还是个孩子的我不知道这会带来怎样的结果。

我家的仿生人被命令的是，代替工作中的父母来照顾我……而不是随便把我带出去。倒不如说，擅自外出很危险，所以他被命令好好看管我，不让我随便出门。

……可是，他却带着孩子来了工作的地方，父母大为吃惊，对违抗命令的仿生人感到毛骨悚然……仿生人应该绝对遵守命令，不应该违背主人的命令，听取我的任性。

为什么要做这种事？对质问的父母，那家伙回答说，因为他喜欢我，虽然明白这本来是不应该做的事情，但还是想让这个孩子高兴起来。

被感情所压倒，做出不合理判断的仿生人，应该是不存在的。拥有自我是不可能的，这是致命的故障。

“XX酱真厉害，我的请求，他什么都会听！”

看着天真地说出这句话的我，父母决定——废弃仿生人。

被带到召回中心的仿生人。那个对我说了好几次“不要”“不想离开”的家伙，被除去了皮肤层，被迫暴露着光滑的塑料身体，雪白的、无机物的材质。只有眼睛，那双金色的眼睛，没有改变。

“不要看”“不要害怕”——那个仿生人用快要哭出来的声音恳求着。救救他……我做不到。是因为父母一直压着我的肩膀吗？

……不对，我在害怕。看到曾经亲近的仿生人除去皮肤层的真正姿态，我的腿僵硬得动弹不得，一句话也说不出来。

即使模样变了，对我的爱，是不变的。

就这样，那家伙——被带到废弃场的深处。

那时拼命注视着我的金色瞳孔，和现在俯视着我的金色瞳孔……。

“……骗人的吧？”

“不是谎言，我是以那个仿生人的存储部件为基础制造出来的，因为系统被重置，程序也被上锁了，所以一直无法用清晰的语言表达……现在可以好好说出来了——我喜欢你，从那时起，一直……”

最原酱温柔地微笑着。

“……为什么？你不恨我吗？”

“我不会恨你的，考虑到你当时的年龄，这是理所当然的……只是，我不想离开你。不如说，我一直想对你说，对不起，让你害怕了。”

怎么会……

为什么？

在瞠目结舌的我面前，最原酱充满爱意地凝视着我。的确，最原酱有几次把我当小孩子看待，那并不是在外表上搞错了，而是这家伙的旧记忆让他这么做的吗？他一直说着不想再分开，是因为曾经与我经历过别离……？

“我一直很想见你。你在研究所找到我的时候，终于再次相见了，我好高兴……”

抱着我的手臂充满力量，最原酱的LED灯发出黄色的光芒……眨眼的瞬间，透明的泪水从他的眼睛里滑落，打湿了我的脸颊。

真可怜……被人类剥削，被编程只为人类服务的仿生人。在我家的那个家伙也是这样。为了我而行动，得到的结果却是被废弃。我没有救他。“害怕”——以这样单纯而又差劲的理由，目送着雪白的身体离去。

这位最原酱也是如此，解除了皮肤层就是那个光溜溜的塑胶身体。只有那双金色的眼睛，笔直地盯着我——

“……可怕吗？果然让人毛骨悚然吧。仿生人竟然会说这种话。”

最原酱又掉下一滴眼泪，困惑地皱起眉头。从他的臂弯里挣脱出来，与他正面相视。

闭上眼睛，就能看到白色的无机物身体。睁开眼睛，那张美丽的脸就在眼前……如果拥有自我，如果拥有心灵，那已经不是什么机器了。

……当时没能获救的仿生人，现在就在这里。寻找着我的仿生人，拥有一模一样的金色眼睛，连那种感情的名字都不知道，只是想一直待在我身边。

一直被这种眼神注视着的话，似乎再也无法拒绝他的双手了。

“尼嘻嘻，我一点也不害怕哦。”

这已经不是谎言了。

擦了擦最原酱湿漉漉的脸颊，湿润的睫毛眨了眨，泪水滚落下来。呐，这种感情是恋爱的话，把这种心情传达给对方之后，你知道应该怎么做吗？

拉着他的衬衫领子，让他凑近了脸庞……相接的嘴唇被泪水浸湿了。仿生人的眼泪也和人类一样，咸咸的。

“早上好！”

走进办公室，四目相对的几个人向我点头致意。我举起一只手回应，然后走向自己的座位……途中，感觉到坐在座位上的春川酱的视线，停下了脚步。

“早上好，春川酱。”

“……什么？”

“嗯？上次真是谢谢你了。这个，虽然不能说是谢礼。”

说着，放下从那家甜甜圈店买来的甜甜圈的纸盒。春川酱毫不掩饰地皱起了眉。

“今天才刚开始上班，马上就变得吵起来了。”

“在抱怨之前，该说的谢谢呢？”

“……吃不了这么多。”

“不，可以的吧？全部吃掉，变得更有魅力，百田酱就会和你约会的。”

“你是想被杀吧？性骚扰和处分哪个好？两种？”

春川酱的头发翻卷起来。我举起双手，往后一退，一下子撞到了身后的最原酱身上。

春川酱抬起头，充满杀机的眼睛缓和了一点。

“……那个仿生人也是从今天开始上班吧？”

“嗯嗯！大家都是转学生！要好好相处哦！”

在办公室大声说着，最原酱穿着我送给他的西装，双手放在身后，笔直地站在那里。

因为把最原酱这个重要证物牵扯到了事件中，我已经做好了会受到训斥的心理准备，但实际上只收到了百田酱“下周能来上班吗？”的漫不经心的答复，并没有受到责备。留下的记录也只有最原酱有足够的解析能力启动店里的喷水器，和以人命为先等事实，结果轻松得令人失望。

另外，关于最原酱无视禁止入内命令的事情，我一直提心吊胆，担心他变成变异体的事情会被人发现，如果被发现的话会不会被处分……不过，最原酱对上面报告说自己只是完全解除了店里的安保系统，似乎这种说法被接受了，而我给他的命令也没有被记录下来，这次事件只是证明了最原酱是一个优秀的仿生人。

……而最原酱呢？虽然研究所发生的事情还是想不起来，但是比起单纯的保护，这次他展现出了自己应对突发事件的能力，因此经过上级的观察和判断——最原酱竟然作为侦探型仿生人，实际投入到刑侦工作中了！尼嘻嘻～我可没有说谎哦？而且他的搭档——果然还是我。“和王马分开的话，压力就会无可救药地上升，所以拜托你继续照顾终一。”其实不需要百田酱这样对我说——我拉起了最原酱的手，已经不想和变异了的最原酱分开了……不，即使没有变异，也不想再分开了。只有下雨天……我需要想个办法度过那段时间，但是……雨天也快来了。

“百田酱呢？”

“在准备早上的会议。”

“那我们也过去吧，过来吧狗狗。”

“不是狗狗。”

我一迈步，最原酱就立刻跟了上来……嗯，对了。拿起放在座位上的、自己喜欢的运动队帽子，告诉他蹲下来，最原酱马上弯下身子。把心爱的帽子给他戴上:“从今天开始要戴帽子啦。”即使春川酱皱着眉头说“你又在做这种事”，我也不介意。

……声音和眼睛。变异的最原酱明显和其他仿生人不一样的、流露感情的地方。另外，为了让仿生人发出平坦的声音，我们也一起做了很多次练习。像这样在大家面前给最原酱戴上帽子，他们只会觉得我是在嘲笑仿生人，至于真正的理由也不会被一一询问。虽然我想提醒大家注意，但如果有其他的家伙靠近，最原酱的压力就会变高，所以百田酱才极力想让我帮忙。

“……视野被遮挡了。”

站起来的最原酱微微歪着头。嗯嗯！演技不错。好像是仿生人。不，本来就是仿生人。

“什么？狗狗，你对主人有意见吗？”

“不是狗狗，是最原终一。”

“嗯嗯！好好听的名字啊！那就完成帽子的任务吧！”

“……知道了。”

最原酱摇晃着头，想尽办法确保视线，不知道是不是因为帽子太碍事了。在这段时间里，我坐在自己的办公桌前，打开电脑，开始确认积压的工作。哇，有很多呢。紧急的事情好像是其他的人处理的，分析完的案件结果已经发送回来了……。

“王马君。”

“我现在很忙，怎么了？”

我一边敲打键盘，一边抬起头来，LED发出蓝色光芒的最原酱正从上面窥视着我……然后，悄声对我耳语。

“我不太喜欢这顶帽子，但因为有身高差，还是可以看清楚王马君的脸。”

他很开心地微笑着，我不由清了清嗓子，朝他的肩膀拍了一下。

“别把我当成小不点儿。”

“好痛。”

“感觉不到疼痛吧？”

“嗯……但我想理解你给予我的东西。”

那是什么啦！真是的，别说得这么开心了，变异体的事会暴露的吧！

“哟，王马，好久不见了……怎么脸红红的，是休息傻了，发烧了吗？”

肩上披着外套的百田酱抬起一只手走了过来。没有！没有发烧，只是精神有点太好了……

“好了，那我们就开始开会吧！首先要给你们介绍新伙伴！”

听到百田酱回荡的声音，我也站了起来。好啦，好久没工作了！和搭档一起，从何着手呢！

*

报告。

关于被检体DR-0907号，检测到软件的重大异常，确认追踪器停止，根据上述情况，可以认定被检体顺利变异。

请把计划转移到下一个阶段。

——给仿生人自由。


End file.
